Another Demon, Another Master
by Emi Fumiko
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian meet Ivy and her Demon butler,Even. She's funny, smart and kind.When she brings Ella into there lives,and Ivy decides to make Ciel smile things get out of control. And is Ella hiding something dangerous? Ciel/OC, Alois/OC, Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ciel and his butler were walking down the London streets toward tall building on the left side. Sir. Randall and his men were standing in front of the building talking about the gruesome murder that had happened inside. As Ciel and Sebastian approached the building Sir Randell sneered." We don't need you help, we have it all under control." Said Sir. Randell snidely. Ciel, though mad at the man, and wanting to catch the person who had been killing single mothers throughout London, know he couldn't get the files if the Detective didn't want to give them to him.

As he turned to leave a voice rang out. " Now, now. Sir. Randell that is no way to talk to the Earl. Why don't you be polite and give those files to us." The earl in question turned to see a girl about his age. She had pitch black hair and silver eyes. Behind her stood a man, that looked much like Sebastian. His eyes were dark brown and his skin pale white. As many women were staring at him, as well as Sebastian.

" Yes, Milady, right away." Sir. Randell flinched slightly under the intense glare she was aiming at him. The man quickly disappeared into the building. The girl stepped toward Ciel. " Hello, my name is Ivy, and this is my butler Even. You must be Ciel, and your butlers name is... Sebastian, right?" She asked cheery fully. Ciel was having trouble responding. She had been so menacing before. And now she was like a normal girl. Ciel spoke anyway. " Yes that is correct. Why are you here. This is no place for a child." Ivy scoffed. " Speak for yourself. I'm here because the Queen asked me to be."

"Why would the Queen ask you to be here." asked Sebastian politely. Ivy smiled up at him.

" For the same reason you are here. To solve a murder."

Ciel and Sebastian heard whisperers from the crowd staying a safe distance.

_Hey isn't that the Queen's Panther._

_I hear she takes care of people, like making them disappear._

_I hear she's responsible for almost all the murders that don't get solved, because she works for the Queen._

_I hear she kills innocent people._

_I hear she can't even fell._

Ciel was having a hard time believing it, but you never know. "Hear are the files." Sir. Randell said as he reappeared. "Thank you." Replied the Girls butler Even, as he took them from him. He quietly handed them to Ivy without any protest or comments. Ciel was internally jealous. Ivy quickly read over them handing them to Ciel. " You should read that. Since we will be working this together, I want to know all of your thought, and any new leads you get. And in return. I will do the same. She rushed into the building not giving Ciel room to reply.

For once Ciel and Sebastian were thinking the same thing, 'This is going to be a long case.'


	2. Chapter 2

When Ciel and Sebastian reached Ivy, she was standing at the door. Eyes wide. " My lady are you OK." Asked Sebastian. All she could do was point inside the room. The both looked. And gaped. Body parts were fling every were.

Ivy slowly walked in and meet up with her butler, Even. "Even,what do you think did this?" Ivy asked in a strong voice, even though she was clinging to her butler for dear life. " I don't know My Lady-" Ivy glared at him. " You know Ciel and his butler are the only ones in here, you don't have to be so formal, there friends." Ivy interrupted. Even sighed" Of course...Ivy."

The girl smiled triumphantly, but she was still clinging to Even. Sebastian was smirking. This girl sure was interesting. Ciel was wondering why she would want her butler to call her by her first name.

She turned and smiled at Ciel. " I hate being called My Lady or anything like it. I don't know why." She turned to Sebastian. " I would very much appreciate if you also called me Ivy." Sebastian was shocked a little and smirked to cover it. " Of course...Ivy." She clapped a bit and turned back to the body. " An ax." Said Even. " Wouldn't someone notice a man walking in with an ax." Ivy said sarcasticly. " Yes, I believe so." replied Even. Ivy sighed.

" I'm going to talk to the kid. See if she saw anything." Said Ivy. "You mean a kid was hear during this?" Asked Ciel. Ivy turned to leave but stopped at the door and responded. " Some times fate is cruel." She quickly exited. Even took one more look around the room and then followed after.

CIEL:SEBBY:CIEL:SEBBY:CIEL:SEBBY:CIEL:SEBBY:CIEL:SEBBY:CIEL:SEBBY:CIEL:SEBBY

Later that day Ciel sat in his desk going over the case file when Sebastian knocked on the door. " Come in." said Ciel. Sebastian entered and said, " My Lord, we have guests." "What, I have not received a letter or notice." Responded Ciel. " I understand Young Master, when you see the guest I believe you will know why." Spoke Sebastian calmly.

Ciel got out of his chair and made his way down to the front room. Ciel sighed when she saw his guest. Ivy was standing talking to her butler who was laughing. Ivy turned and saw them. She waved and smiled. " Why are you hear Ivy."Said Ciel. " I"m hear because we live 3 hour away and you would have to send the case files to me, but it will take forever. So I thought I would be easier to solve the case if we were under the same roof." She smirked. " You don't have any problems with it do you?" Continued Ivy, mischief in her eyes. Ciel noticed how her raven hair covered her right eye completely. Her hair reached the small of her back, and went well with the purple dress she was waring. It had black lace at the bottom and looked simple yet elegant.

"Staring are we." Teased Ivy in a playful voice. Ciel blushed a crimson red, that died as quickly as it came. " Nonsense." Ciel said in a cold tone. " Well any way. I'm going t be staying here so please show me to my room." Ivy replied. " What makes you think I will allow you to stay here?" Asked Ciel. "Well. I know you want to catch this guy as mush as I do. And I can help."Ivy stared int Ciel's eyes, daring him to challenge her.

"Fine. You may stay." Ciel said. He turned to Sebastian. " Show them to our best room." With that he walked back to his study. " This way My-" Sebastian didn't finish because he noticed Ivy glaring at him. He corrected himself. Smirking he said. " This way Ivy." She smiled and walked to him Even in tow. Ivy was excited. She had heard a lot about the Earl. Not all were good things. She wanted to get to know him. They have a lot more income then he thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian lead Ivy and Even to a room down the hall from his master's. It was the size if his master's room as well. It had a king size bed in the middle of the room. It was covered in sea blue blankets. The walls were red and gold strips. There was a dresser and bed side table. There was also a door that lead into a large bathroom.

After Sebastian left Ivy spoke. " Should I tell Ciel. I don't know if he will be happy to find out." Even thought it over. " I think he would be relived." Ivy fell back onto the bed. " Even. I want you to go into town and get her. It's time I see her again. Be back by 2:00 sharp." Ivy commanded. Even responded. "Yes, Milady." And before Ivy could scold him for calling her Milady, he was gone.

Ivy sighed and decided to tell Ciel before she lost her nerve. She got up and left her room looking for the Earl's. She randomly opened doors. Finally she came to one and was about to open it when she her Ciel say something from inside. "Sebastian find out everything you can about Ivy and her butler." " yes My Lord" said Sebastian.

Ivy walked in without knocking. The Earl looked shocked. " Were you listening." He asked. "Yes." Ivy replied, stone faced. She moved and sat facing Ciel. She spoke again. " You know, you could just have asked me anything you want to. You don't need to send your butler to find information." " Fine, I do have a few questions." Started Ciel. Before he could say anything more Ivy butted in. " No questions you ask will help you get to know me. I am going to tell you my life story because I already know yours." " I highly doubt that." Ciel responded. " Just listen and you will understand." Ivy Retorted.

Ivy took a breath. "My full name is Ivy Maria Alice Crawford. I was born into a noble family that did the Queens dirty work. Just like yours really. When I was five, I was walking back inside after playing in the garden outside my house. I ran inside to see my parents." Her voice cracked a bit at the end. "When I made it to the front room. They were laying there. Not moving And I knee-led by them. There eyes were open and they were just staring at me. I felt a hand on my neck. And then everything went black."

Ivy took a few deep breaths and continued. " I woke up in a cell. There were other children in different cells. We were in a hall type place. It was cell after cell after cell. A man would come in every day and take a child. But one caught my attention. Every child would kick and scream, but not a young blue haired boy."

Ciel gasped. Recalling memories of when he was captured. There had been another girl about his age. They would just stare at each other all day and night until one fell asleep. They would kept staring just because they had nothing else to do. He remembered naming the girl Mary because they were to far away to talk.

Ivy started talking again. " I named him Alex. I felt like I knew him. Even though we had never really met. Then one day. A group of men came in and started to shot one child after another. I feared for the boy more then myself. But when they opened your cell door they grabbed you be the arm. When one came into my cell they did the same. I remember walking down the hall. The man said. 'You have been chosen. You will be sacrificed together because of you pure souls.' I remember shuddering. That was the first time I had ever heard one of them talk."

Ciel looked lost. He was also remembering the day. Ivy continued. " They took us and tided us to a table beside each other. Two men came around the outside. They put their knifes in the air. I closed my eyes getting ready for the pain. But it never came. I opened my eyes and every one was died. And you were gone. The straps holding me to the table were gone."

I got up to run away be tripped. I fell and ended up looking into on of the mans dead eyes. I was suddenly filled with rage. For being kept prisoner. For my parents death. For all the pain. I wanted revenge on anyone who had ever hurt me. And that's how I made my contract with Even."

Ivy gave Ciel a few minuted to wrap his head around every thing. She heard him mutter under his breath. " So your Mary." Ivy chuckled and smiled. " Mary and Alex. Ivy and Ciel. I like it." Ivy said.

Ciel looked up. " I though you died." He said. Ivy chuckled and said, " We're more alike then you think. Do you think I would died with unfinished business. I think not." She laughed. Ivy looked at the big clock in Ciel's office. It said it was 2:30. " Oh, Ciel, Sebastian, came with me quickly." Ivy said as she ran to the door. Ciel got up and Sebastian held the door for him as he exited. Ivy lead them to the front room.

Even was standing beside a 15 year old girl. She had dark brown hair with light brown and blond highlights that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were a stunning ice blue color. She was waring a blue cloth dress that went down to her ankles. She was looking around the room obviously amazed. When she spotted Ivy she smiled and ran to her. Ivy did the same. They hugged and sadly parted.

" It's been forever Ivy, I've missed you." Said the mystery girl. Ivy turned to Ciel and Sebastian. Both looked confused and a bit annoyed. Ivy spoke to them. " Ciel, Sebastian, this is Ella. She's a good friend of mine. She will be staying with us for a while." Said Ivy sternly. "And who said you could decide that." Said Ciel. Ivy responded. "She's teaching me." " What could this girl teach you that Sebastian couldn't." Ivy smirked knowing she would shock Ciel with the next answer cornering him. She went stone faced and said. " Magic."

Sebastian's eye widened. He hadn't meet a witch in at least 300 years. Ciel was shocked and didn't know what to say. So they stood there in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

They were still standing in silence when Sebastian decided to break it. " Are you really a witch?" He asked. Ella smiled at him. "Yes I am. My mother and father died when I was young . So when I was 7 I found old sell book in the attic of the house. I tried some spells and have been practicing ever since.." She answered.

Ciel spoke up. " How..powerful are you?" He asked it as if he wasn't sure he should be. Ella turned to him and answered. " I would say I am very powerful. You see it all depends on how old your magic is. That means how long your family has had it. I really don't know why. You see you can get magic from other witches but it won't be very powerful. But the longer it is in the family the stronger it gets. I found diary's of my ancestress. The magic has been in my family so long I don't even know what language some of them are in. But there are some cases were new magic is powerful. But it's rare."

Ciel soaked in the information. Then another question popped into his head. " Why are you teaching Ivy magic?" Ivy answered this one. " Well when I made a contract with Even, it brought something out. Ella says it's a special extremely powerful magic that's entwined with my soul. Or something like that. It's not really that important. Can we just forget about it." Ivy put on a puppy dog face and Ciel nodded. " Good, now I am going to show Ella to her room." With that Ivy had dragged Ella of to go room hunting with Even close behind.

"Sebastian." Ciel started, "Do you think the witch will be a problem?" Sebastian responded, " No, My Lord, her soul was pure, she won't be a problem for us intentionally. But her Magic was extremely powerful, I haven't meet a witch that powerful in, I would say, 1278 years. Her magic will be hard to control." Ciel though this over. He then asked. " Sebastian, why couldn't you sense Ivy's power?" " I think it is because of what Ella told her. The sent of her soul would coverup the sent of her magic if they were entwined." Sebastian answered. With out anther word Ciel went back to his study.

The two girls had decided on the room across from Ivy's. Ella's room had dark brown walls. The bed had purple comforters and blankets. The rest was the same as Ivy's. Ella collapsed onto the bed. She said. " Ivy I am so tired I think I am going to go strait to sleep." Before Ivy could answer Ella was already asleep. Ivy chuckled and snuggled in next to Ella. She then fell asleep as well.

In the Morning

Ciel was already settled at the long table for breakfast. " Sebastian, have you woken up Ivy and Ella yet?" Ciel asked his butler. "Yes my lord. I have." Ciel and Sebastian eyes widened a little as they saw the girls walking into the dinning hall. They were both waring green short shorts. Blue tank tops and had red black over there shoulders. If their hair had been the same color and Ivy had been a bit taller you would've mistaken them for twins. They were both yawning and they sat beside each other. They slumped in there chairs. " What happened to you two?" asked Ciel. " Well," started Ella. "We woke up at about*yawn* two in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep. We decided *yawn* to play dress up and ended up in these cloths." She motioned to herself. "Then" she continued. "We got cold so we*yawn* grabbed these blankets."

Ivy had fallen asleep in the chair. Ella sighed. "Even could you please take Ivy to her room to sleep." She asked. " Of course Ella." Even responded. He carefully picked Ivy up and left the room. Ella was looking around the room when she came upon three very confused people. "Um, Ciel, who are they?" Ella asked while pointing at the three servants. "Oh, that would be the other servants, Sebastian please introduce them."Ciel said as he turned back to his breakfast.

Ella got up and moved in front of the other people. Sebastian was by here side and he sad, " This is Finnian the gardener. Mey-Rin the maid. And Bardroy our cook." With that he went back to his Master's side. "Hello I am Ella Williams, it's nice to meet you." Ella said and she smiles and stuck out her hand. Bard shook her hand and said, " Please to meet ya, call me Bard. He likes to be called Finny." He pointed and Finny. Ella smiled at him. She was about to say something but Even entered and walked to her. " Ivy seems to have a fever, she is asking for you." He said. Ella shook her head yes, and followed Even out of the dinning room.

Ciel having heard Even said, " Sebastian,please bring the best Physician you can fine to the estate, and be sure to be quick about it." Sebastian nodded and left. Ciel stood up and left to check on Ivy. Felling somewhat worried, and he didn't know why. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Sebastian, Sebastian, Wait." Yelled Ella as she ran to the carriage. Sebastian stopped the carriage and waited for Ella to catch up. " I knew you like me." said Ella as she reached the carriage. Sebastian looked at her, confused. Ella spoke again. " Most demons would have just kept on going, but you stopped." Sebastian also had something to say. " My master would have been very upset if I left and you had been calling for me so stop."

Ella looked disappointed. She jumped onto the front of the carriage were Sebastian was sitting and waited. " Well Ivy's sick we have to find a doctor, come on move already, I have never been a patient person." Ella said. Sebastian sighed and they were off again.

**Back at the Mansion**

Ciel had just entered Ivy's room. Ella had left only moments before in a hurry pushing him. He had taken a couple of moments to stew in his anger and think of ways to punish her. But he then remembered Ivy would be very angry if he tried anything, and she had a demon butler too.

Ivy was laying on her bed. Her face was red and she was fast asleep. Even was dabbing a wet cloth to her forehead. He noticed Ciel and said, " Come hear and dab this to her forehead while I get he a glass of water. It's very important, it will help to keep her fever down. Ciel nodded and decided it was best not to argue while Sebastian was out. He walked over and did what he was told. After he took the cloth Even disappeared out the door.

" Hello Ciel." Ciel jumped slightly and looked down to see Ivy's left eyes staring at him. Her right eyes still completely covered by her hair. " Hello Ivy" Ciel responded in the voice he usually used around Lizzie. Ivy pouted, " Do not talk to me like I'm a child, I'm not dying or anything." Ciel chuckled. Lizzie loved to be talked to like that, but Ivy was no Lizzie. Before he could say anything Ivy spoke again. " Even hurry up." It was only a whisper but Even heard her a appeared as if in thin air. He walked into the room and handed Ivy the cool water. She sat up and greedily swallowed it.

" Now Ciel, once we find out who killed all the women we can talk like friends, but we have a job to do. The Queen is relying on us." Ivy said. Ciel nodded and left to get the files.

**On the Carriage Ride**

Ella was lost in space and was staring at everything they pasted. While Sebastian was bored and jut wanted to play with the cats he kept in his closet. " Sebastian why are you so bored we are surrounded by beautiful things normal people don't get to see every day."Ella said. "How did you now I was bored.?" Asked Sebastian. " Oh." Said Ella, " It seems I got distracted and let my Magic run wild." Sebastian gave her a quizzical glace and Ella spoke again.

"What I mean is, once you have practiced magic long enough it does things with out you having to do a spell. Like there are times were I can just move something without saying a spell but that's different. What I mean it. I can fell the emotions around me. I con also bloke them out, my magic allows me to, I really don't know how. So I could fell your boredom. But I'll stop with the reading emotions thing now. Sorry" And the rest of the ride into town was silent.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, so in this chapter I will be using spells, they aren't words so just try to read them. When ever a spell is being used the words will be **_slanted like this. _** Please stay with me in this. The chapter contains a lot of magic. And a lot of random spells. I hope it's believable. Tell me if it isn't an I will try really hard in the next chapter of take it down a notch.**

Sebastian and Ivy were half way to town when Ivy yelled, " Stupid,Stupid." While smacking a hand to her forehead. Sebastian looked at her, amused. " Stop the carriage." Ivy said. When Sebastian didn't, she said, " _Ivastigo._" Sebastian slumped over, knocked out. ' I am so happy my magic is powerful enough to knock out a demon.' She thought. Ella quickly toke hold of the rains and started back towards the mansion with out a doctor.

When Ella arrived she decided it would be best to leave Sebastian were he was. If he woke up and she was anywhere near him, she's probably die. Ella ran up to Ivy's room. When see entered, only Ivy was there. " Where's the other two." Ivy jumped a little and sat up. Wiping sleep frimher eyes she said, " Even and Ciel are going to catch the killer.

**Flashback**

Ciel returned with the files and sat beside Ivy's bed in a comfortable red leather chair. " OK, well we should start profiling." Ivy said. Ciel gave her a funny glace. Ivy explained. " When you don't have evidence what you do is first determine if he's human or not. Then why he's killing who he's killing. Then his personality, it's not all that hard. "Hear I'll teach you." Ivy toke the file from Ciel and gave it to Even. He said, " He is obviously human. No supernatural creature would kill so gracelessly." Ivy nodded and toke the files back.

It was Ivy's turn to try. " He probably kills single mom's because he was raised by one. He must blame her for something. Abuse, the lose of his father. I would say it's a revenge killing. If that's so, he will probably go after the object of his rage soon. Which is his mother." She sad the last part for Ciel. The boy in question looked at her bitterly and mumbled, " I knew that."

They continued like that until they found one suspect. " John Cam. He cam forward as a witness to the fist and fourth murder. He explained the suspect like he was a god." Explained Ciel Ivy looked at Ciel like he was crazy. " And the Scotland Yard didn't find that at all suspicions." Ciel sighed. Before he could say anything Ivy was speaking to Even. " Take Ciel and find Jake Cam." "Yes Ivy." responded Even. Ciel was shocked a little unsettled and irked because the butler called Ivy by her first name. For some reason he couldn't get used to it.

" All right. We must hurry though I wish to be back soon." Said Ciel. Even nodded picked Ciel up and ran with unbelievable sped out of the Manson and toward the murders house.

**End of Flashback**

"OK,i hope little Ciel isn't hurt." Said Ella. Ivy laughed. " Don't let Ciel hear you say that, he would send Sebastian after you." " I can take care of myself the dem-" Ella was cut off as Sebastian slammed her up against a wall and holding her by her neck. They stood facing each other. Ella was struggling against his hand.

A smug smile spread across the demons lips. Ella was mad. She closed her eyes them opened them. But instead of there normal ice blue. There were like Sebastian's only orange. Said demon was so filled with shock his grip loosened a little, but Ella jumped at the chance. She flung Sebastian to the other end of the room. He still didn't take is eyes from Ella's.

Ella's eyes turned back to there normal color. She noticed Sebastian shock filled expression and sighed. " I suppose I have some explaining to do.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A smug smile spread across the demons lips. Ella was mad. She closed her eyes them opened them. But instead of there normal ice blue. There were like Sebastian's only orange. Said demon was so filled with shock his grip loosened a little, but Ella jumped at the chance. She flung Sebastian to the other end of the room. He still didn't take is eyes from Ella's. **_

_**Ella's eyes turned back to there normal color. She noticed Sebastian shock filled expression and sighed. " I suppose I have some explaining to do.**_

* * *

><p>Ella sat down next to Ivy and turned to look at the know poker faced demon. Ella sighed. 'This demon is getting on my dame nerves.' She thought. " OK, so when a witch is using magic her eyes turn that color. But the more powerful the magic, the darker the color." Ella toke a breath the continued. " I was just preforming simple magic so my eyes were looked like yours but a light orange." Ivy stepped in. " There's a scale." Ivy listed it off on her fingers.<p>

: "Orange is Simple magic,"

"Red is Medium Magic,"

"Brown is Hard Magic,"

"Gray is a type of Magic that has major consequence both physically and mentally,"

" And when your eyes turn black, it means that when the spell is done, you might die. Only those with mass amounts of powerful magic, and I mean unearthly powerful magic can even try to perform this type. Without the fear of dieing, it's not certain they will die, but there is a good chance. And anyway only those with a lot of power can perform them." Ivy sighed sinking back in the bed. (I will put this at the first of every chapter so you will remember if you have to look at it.)

Ella noticing how tired Ivy was got up to leave motioning for Sebastian to follow. He did so and then asked the question he had been dying to since Ivy told him the list. But he said it in a nonchalant way, " What type of magic have you gone up to?" Ella sighed. " Gray." Sebastian remembered what gray was and was about to comment when a BOOOOOM, shock the mansion. Ella looked bored and Sebastian a bit irked mixed with annoyed. The walked toward the kitchen. It as charred and Bard had an Afro on his head. Ella sighed and headed in the opposite direction not bothering to look back.

Ella walked all the way to her room, remembering slightly were it was. She then changed into a white funnel nightgown and she then disappeared under the covers. The sun had set awhile ago and Ciel and Even weren't back. Ella just stared at the ceiling thinking of nothing better to do.

* * *

><p>Ivy on the other hand was close to sleep when an assertive knock sounded on the door. "Come on in." Said Ivy while yawning. Sebastian entered looking even more annoyed then before. But his voice was strangely calm. " Where might my young master be ,Ivy?" 'Damn I was so caught up in my own anger I didn't notice he was gone.' Thought Sebastian.<p>

Ivy blinked once, then twice, then she burst out laughing. " I can't tell emotions like Ella, but your o angry even I can pick up on it." She said between chuckles. Ivy calmed down and said, " We found out how the killer was and Even and Ciel left, I trust Even, you don't have to worry he will protect Ciel." Sebastian smirked. Sensing Ciel on the property. " Of course Ivy." He bowed with a hand over his demonic heart. He then promptly turned and left.

Sebastian met with Even and Ciel on the steps of the Phantomhive Residence. Even set Ciel down and left to see his young lady. Ciel sighed. " The case is closed. Jake Cam was in fact the murderer. This case was easier then expected." Ciel sighed and spoke again. " Sebastian take me to my room. I wish to sleep." " Yes, My Lord." Was Sebastian's response.


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Orange is Simple magic,"**_

_**"Red is Medium Magic,"**_

_**"Brown is Hard Magic,"**_

_**"Gray is a type of Magic that has major consequence both physically and mentally,"**_

_**" And when your eyes turn black, it means that when the spell is done, you might die. Only those with mass amounts of powerful magic, and I mean unearthly powerful magic can even try to perform this type. Without the fear of dieing, it's not certain they will die, but there is a good chance. And anyway only those with a lot of power can perform them."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>_Master it is time for you to wake up," Said Sebastian as he pulled apart Ciel's curtains. The sun shone through. Sebastian continued to talk to the now newly awaken Earl, " For breakfast today we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast or scones." "I'll have a scone." Said Ciel.

But before he could get his scone. Or even get out of bed. Ivy and Ella ran into the room. Being surprised left Sebastian defenseless for a second. So as Ivy jumped on the Earl, as Ella tackled the butler. Sebastian back made contact with the floor. He glared up only to be greeted by Orange eyes. They looked out of place on Ella's face. Sebastian sighed, he moved to get up, only to find that he couldn't. Ella smirked and sat on his stomach.

Ivy had jumped on top of the young Earl. He lay ed motionless on the bed. Paralyzed with shock. "Bonjour Ciel, how was your morning." Ivy asked. " I wouldn't now, it hasn't started yet." Said Ciel while glaring at the young girl. Ella sighed. " I told you to wait for him in the dining room." Ella said. " Then why'd you come." Asked Ivy. " Someone needed to get Fancy Pants out of the way." A tick mark had appeared on Sebastian's forehead as he stared at the girl still sitting on top of him.

Ivy sighed thinking it over. " I suppose I was a little hyper this morning." She moved off the bed and toward the door. Ella got off a followed. Sebastian could move. He jumped up but before he could do anything Ella said in a voice so low only a demon could hear, " Don't even try it. We don't want a repeat of yesterday do we." Sebastian sighed and walked back to his young master's bed side.

Sebastian spoke. Getting right back into routine. "Today you have an appointment with Mr. Hues the authority on the history of the roman empire. And this Evening Mr. Clause, of-" " Do you mean the guy that sold your factory." Ivy cut him off.

Ciel. Still in his nightgown because of the girls just glared. " How did you know that." He asked, with a hint of malice in his voice. " Even told me, when I asked him to find everything about you. I had to make sure you were Alex after all." Ivy responded.

"So what are we going to do with him." Asked Ivy getting excited. Ciel sighed. "It's not for you to worry about. Sebastian will take care of everything." Sebastian smirked at this. Ivy wasn't done yet. " Well I want to be apart of this two. I am your friend. Which means I help you." Ciel was a little shocked when she called her his friend. But covered it up with his usual uncaring face.

" Ivy, Sebastian will be doing this not you." Ciel said in a monotone voice. " But I really-" Ivy stopped talking when Ella put a hand on her shoulder. Ella spoke in a calming almost seductive voice. "Think of it this way Ivy. If you don't help Sebastian you can be with Ciel all night." Ivy though this over. " Fine," Ivy sighed. " But only if you help Sebastian, I still want to be apart of this." Ivy said well pointing at Ella. Ella pulled of Sebastian's signature smirk well saying. " I wouldn't have it any other way."


	9. Chapter 9

_**"Orange is Simple magic,"**_

_**"Red is Medium Magic,"**_

_**"Brown is Hard Magic,"**_

_**"Gray is a type of Magic that has major consequence both physically and mentally,"**_

_**" And when your eyes turn black, it means that when the spell is done, you might die. Only those with mass amounts of powerful magic, and I mean unearthly powerful magic can even try to perform this type. Without the fear of dieing, it's not certain they will die, but there is a good chance. And anyway only those with a lot of power can perform them."**_

* * *

><p>The two girls were now walking down the hallway back to their rooms. Ivy sighed. " I'm glad I'm not still sick and all but now I'm just bored." Ivy turned to face Ella, and said. " What can we do that's fun." Ella thought this over. " Well, " she started. " Oh, I have it. I will pick a color for you and you will pick a color for me. The we have to find a dress that's that color and ware it today." Ivy thought it over and smiled. " We've never done that before. " Oh, let's use our magic to make the dresses. I still remember the spell. Please, Please Please." Ella sighed but nodded and the entered Ivy's room.<p>

"OK," said Ivy while she sat on the bed. " For you I choose... Hmm." Ivy thought it over. Giving Her friend a once over now and then. " I've got it. Dark green." " I do like that color." Replied Ella. " Now it's my turn, She continued. " I choose... Purple." Ivy smiled. Purple was her favorite color.

Ivy got off the bed and the two stood in the middle of the room. Ivy spoke. " It's really funny. They've got a spell for everything. From shape shifting to making the perfect cake." Ella nodded her head. Then she spoke in a serious voice. " Ivy you know making something from nothing, like what we are about to do to make the dresses, is red magic. It's a little harder then orange magic. Are you sure you want to." " Of course. I want some thing new. And magic always makes thing more interesting and beautiful. Answered Ivy.

Ella nodded. " OK, on the count of three picture my dress and I will preform the spell. And make sure my dress isn't two fancy." Ivy nodded the closed her eyes. Ella toke her hand in hers and said, " 1,2,3,.. _Nomakeus vaterna bocaslu lastago._"

When Ivy opened her eyes she came face to face with red ones. Ivy gasped and pulled back her hands from surprise. " Oh, sorry." Ella closed her eyes and when the opened the were normal again. Ivy turned to see the dress she had though up but Ella stopped her. " Let's see them together." Ivy nodded. " It's your turn Ella." Ella shut her eyes. Ivy spoke this time. "_Nomakeus vaterna bocaslu lastago._"

Ella opened her eyes and Ivy closed and then opened them to make sure they were the right colors again. Ella sighed. "Why do you cover your eye." Her hand brushed away the hair covering Ivy's right eyes. It simmered a dull gold color with a symbol in the middle. It was a large circle with four lined going through it. Ivy shook her head casing the hair to fall back in place.

The both turned around. Ivy's gasped. Her dress was dark purple with lavender trim on the bottom of her dress. It had short sleeves with lavender trim on the end of them as well. There was a small spiral line of silver going up the dress, to bring out her eyes, Ivy concluded. Ella dark green dress was silky to the touch. The sleeves came to her elbows. There was a little brown bow around the waste. And beside the dress there was another smaller thin brown ribbon for her hair. " Oh, I love magic." Yelled Ivy. Ella shhhed her. " There are other servants in the house. You don't want them thinking we're crazy."

"Come on lets change, I want to see Ciel." Ivy started she then called for Even who appeared instantly. " Even help me on with my corset." Said Ivy. Even did as he was told. When both girls were done they looked into the mirror. They both let there hair out, not bothering to put them up.. " Wow," said Ivy. " You look way to good in that dress." She said to Ella. The girl in question did look good. Her dress hugged her every curve, but was still modest.

" Ya, Ya, come on lets go already." Ella said. She grabbed Ivy by the arms and took off. The made it to the dinning room. Ivy walked over to Ciel and sat beside him. Ciel stared at Ivy, She noticed and flashed him a smile. Ciel blushed and coughed. Them went back to him food. Ella sat beside Ivy and stared at the assortment of foods. Ivy had already dug in. Ella sighed. She just wasn't hungry this morning.

And then, out of o where, Ciel through a dart at Finny. "Ow, Ow, Ow." Yelled the young gardener. He ran up to Ciel and said, " Why'd you do that Master, why?" Ciel scoffed. " I don't need to explain myself to you." Suddenly Ivy was right in his face. " Now, now Ciel, that's no way to talk to some one." She looked disapprovingly at him.

Ivy walked behind the earl and up to Finny, " Are you OK?" She asked. Finny blushed and walked backwards a little. " F-F-F-Fine M-M-Milady." Ivy smiled and walked back to her seat. Ciel was glaring slightly at the gardener. Which Ivy failed to see. Sebastian then barged into the room. " Have you finished weeding the courtyard Finny. And Mey-Rin, have you washed all the bedding. Bardroy shouldn't you be preparing dinner." The three servants looked lost and a little embarrassed.

The butler then glared at them and said, " Now all of you, Get To Work." He yelled the last part and the servants scurried to attend to there duties. " Um, Sebastian, " Pipped up Ivy, " Don't you think you were being a little to hard on them." " Of course no, I was only doing what was necessary to get them to actually work." " Oh," was the only response from her.

* * *

><p>They finished with breakfast and Ivy and Ella(And Even because he follows Ivy everywhere.) decided to follow Ciel to his study. On the way there they past a huge painting. The two had seen it before. But only now did they realize the people in this painting were most defiantly Ciel's parent. And that the man in the painting looked a lot like Sebastian.<p>

The moment they reached the study Ciel called for Sebastian. Ciel walked over to his big chair behind the desk, while Ella and Ivy sat facing him on two beautifully crafted plush burgundy chairs on the opposite side of the desk. They were quiet until Sebastian entered. Ciel spoke right off the bat. "I want something sweet to eat." " Oh, me two," said Ivy. " I'm sorry Master, Ivy, I can't, you don't want to spoil your appetites before dinner." Ivy sighed understanding were he was coming from. But Ciel wasn't going to give up so easily. " I don't care about that, get me something sweet." " I'm sorry Young Master, I can't do that." Replied Sebastian. A tick mark formed on Ciel's forehead. Ciel then got up and faced the window. " Fine then. About the portrait in the hallway. Take it down."

" What, But Ciel, you can't." Said Ivy. Ciel still didn't turn to face them. " Yes I can. I am Ciel Phantomhive, and I am the head of the house now." Sebastian first showed a look of shock. But it became a smirk quickly. Oh, he was a worthy soul indeed.

" Yes, My Lord." He responded. But then Sebastian got a very scary cheerful smile on his face and said. " How exactly did this happen." He pointed to three chaotic messes. A dried up garden, broken dished and a charred kitchen.

Finny explained first, " I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed killer on the garden...

Then Mey-Rin, " I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell...

And last but not least, Bard, " There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner, and it was gonna take along time, so I used my flame thrower...

The servants then went on and on, talking at the same time so you really couldn't pick out anything. Ella observed from a distance. She saw Sebastian look deep in thought then check his watch. Then he spoke, " Calm down, all of you, why don't you take a page out of Tanaka's book and-" He was cut off when Ivy yelled, " SEBASTIAN." The butler in question turned around to see Ivy with a cheery smile on her face. Ivy continued, " Ella and I will take care of dinner, Even will take care of the wine and tea set, and you will take care of the garden." Ivy face was now serious. She turned to Even. He nodded and walked towards the front door, disappearing behind a corner.

Ivy and Ella set off for the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen they looked the door behind them. "This should be easy." Said Ivy. Ella sighed. " Ivy go see Ciel , I will deal with dinner." Ivy opened her much to say some thing, but Ella had already pushed her out the door and locked it in her face. Ivy huffed and started towards Ciel's office.

* * *

><p>She reached the door and knocked twice. No answer. Three Times. Four Times. Five Times. Ivy got worried and opened the door. Only to be greeted by a sleeping Ciel. He was still sitting in his chair. His face in his arms that were resting on the desk. Ivy slowly walked over.<p>

She stood beside him and watched his even breathing. How his hair fell into his face. Ivy slowly reached out and touched it. It was different then she had been expecting. His hair was soft and oh, so, smooth. Ivy hoped up on his desk. She heard him mutter, "No...get...away..." Ivy sighed. He was having a nightmare. Ivy got an idea. And so as she ran her hand through his hair gently, she sang him a lullaby.

Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
>Smiles await you when you rise.<br>Sleep,  
>pretty darling,<br>Do not cry,  
>And I'll sing you a lullaby.<p>

Care you know not,  
>Therefore sleep,<br>While I o'er you watch do keep.  
>Sleep,<br>pretty darling,  
>Do not cry,<br>And I will sing a lullaby.

The young girl had no idea how many times she sang the song, but she stopped when she heard Ciel mumble her name. Her voice caught in her throat and she could breath. She hurryed out of the room and into her own. She then raced to her bed and hid under the covers.

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up to an empty office. He could have sworn Ivy had been singing to him. ' Oh, God, what if it was just dream and Ivy hadn't been singing to me, which means I had a dream about Ivy.' thought Ciel. He looked at the clock and jumped out of his chair. His guest would be arriving any minute. He slowly walked to Ivy's room. To see if she was there. Yes, she was there sprawled out in her nice dress on top of the bed covered by mounds of covers. Ciel sighed and entered.<p>

He walked up to Ivy and shook her a little. Then a little harder. Then a little harder. Finally he shook her so hard she woke up and tumbled out of bed. "Ow, Ciel, what was that for." Ciel, to proud to say it was a mistake said, " You refused to wake up, so I had to make you." Ivy sighed. She walked over to her vanity and started to brush her hair. She flinch every time she hit a knot and gave up. She decided to put her hair into a high pony-tail. She did just that, but left out the left bangs, so they could still cover her eye.

The two then started down stairs. When they reached the bottom they found three very mad looking servants. " What's wrong guys?" Asked Ivy. Mey-Rin answered. " Your friend kicked us out of our jobs, yes they did. With Ella doing all the cooking and Even handling the dishes. And Sebastian's out fixing the garden. Then nothing for us to do."

Right then Ella came out. She saw Ivy and smiled. " Made dinner.." What did you make?" Asked Ivy. " It's a surprise. Was the only answer she got, for Even glided through the door, carrying packages then had 'Fragile', written on them. He took them to the kitchen. Sebastian came in not to soon after. " The garden has been fixed Young Master, I hope it will be to your liking." Ciel nodded in response.

Ella now looking out the door said, " Our guest has arrived." The three servants ran towards the door. The others came together. Ciel smirked and said, "Let the games begin."


	10. Chapter 10

_**"Orange is Simple magic,"**_

_**"Red is Medium Magic,"**_

_**"Brown is Hard Magic,"**_

_**"Gray is a type of Magic that has major consequence both physically and mentally,"**_

_**" And when your eyes turn black, it means that when the spell is done, you might die. Only those with mass amounts of powerful magic, and I mean unearthly powerful magic can even try to perform this type. Without the fear of dieing, it's not certain they will die, but there is a good chance. And anyway only those with a lot of power can perform them."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Must read or you will not understand.<strong>_

_**In this chapter Ella talks to Ivy through her mind.**_

**_Ella:_ This writing**

* * *

><p>Mr. Clause was lead to the Drawing Room by Tanaka. He entered, expecting to see only the Earl. But was greeted by three people instead. It seemed, two twelve year old's and a fifteen year old. The were sitting side by side. Ciel in the middle. The other young girl to his right and the older girl to his left. There was another chair across a small table that he expected was his. He took a set and set out the game he gone to so much trouble to get. Only the Earl picked up a piece. The older of the two girls looked extremely bored, while the younger looked like she couldn't sit still. The Earl and him started to play the gruesome game.<p>

The silents was defining. The man decided he would have to be the one to end it. " The progress we're making with the east India company is astonishing. We already have the makings of a top notch staff." The three knew it was a lie. Ciel would have none of it. He wanted to irritate the man. So he decided to stay off the subject of work as long as possible, he would focus on the game. So he said, "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead, what terrible luck. Seems I lose a turn."

Ivy P.O.V.

This is really boring. I want to do some thing exciting. Maybe I should grab him right now.

**Calm down Ivy. You know Ciel will be mad at you if you do.**

Ella, Holy Hell, what are you doing.

**I learned this a long time ago.**

Why didn't you teach me?

**Because I didn't even want to think about the catastrophe that would follow.**

Hey, I wouldn't have done some thing that bad.

**Yes you would have.**

No I wouldn't have

**Yes you would**

No I wouldn't

**Yes**

No

**Yes**

No

**Yes**

No

**Yes**

No Ones P.O.V.

Ciel sat talking to the liar, while having no idea of the mind battle the two girls beside him were in. Sebastian came into the room, "Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served." This broke Ella and Ivy out of there 'conversation' and back into the real world. " Oh, dinning out in that exquisite stone garden," At that point Ella and Ivy looked slightly confused. Mr. Clause didn't notice. " Shall we go My Lord?" He finished. " Very well, we'll finish the game later." Ciel said. The three went to leave, but Clause stopped them, " It that really necessary, it is obvious I am going to lose."

"As you should know, I don't like to finish things halve way through." Ciel said. " How childish, " Murmured Clause. " What was that?" asked Ciel, " Oh, I was just saying it takes a child's eyes to see what's important."

* * *

><p>They sat down at the long table outside. Mr. Clause on one end and the others on the other. Mr. Clause spoke up. " My Lord, I believe an introduction would be most satisfactory." He said motioning to the girls, whom he had never meet. The Earl nodded. " This is Ivy Crawford, and her cousin Ella Williams." Clause nodded.<p>

Sebastian came out pushing trays of sweet smelling foods. He served(This isn't at all like the story, but I wanted Ella to make some amazing food.) Ribs, Ham, Pork, Mashed Potato's, Fruit Salad, and last but not least, a perfect chocolate cake topped of with chocolate mousse and vanilla chocolate pieces.(Sorry a lot of chocolate.) Mr. Clause sat completely stunned by all the food. And Ella had a smug smile on her face. " Once again you have amazed me Lord Phantomhive." Clause said.

Once they started eating, Ciel turned to Ella," How did you get the food?" " I made it silly." She said while taking another bite. " I know that, but how did you get the ingredients?" Ella sighed. " Let's put it this way. If the Queen asks you to take a case about ingredients mysteriously disappearing from bakery's around here, well, it won't take long to find the culprit." " What. You stole." Said Ciel. "Look Ciel, we had nothing to make really good food with, and making food out of thin air is hard and exhausting, so I just, well you know." Ella responded.

Suddenly Even comes up from behind Ivy. " Even I've been wondering where you were." Said Ivy. " Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Even.

" The vintage we have selected tonight was chosen from my master's favorite assortment." Said Sebastian. " Mey-Rin... Now Mey-Rin." Sebastian sighed and leaned towards the maid. " Mey-Rin, pour the man a glass of wine." Mey-Rin blush so that she looked like a tomato. Ella chuckled softly at Mey-Rin's face. She just couldn't help it. Ivy also wanted to laugh. But restrained herself.

The three watched as Mey-Rin swayed over with the wine. Ella looked disgusted because Clause was stuffing his face like a pig. Mey-Rin then went to pour the wine, but completely missed the glass. Wine spilled everywhere and Ciel, Ivy and Ella looked on with shock. The wine inched closer to Mr. Clause, and just as a drop was about to fall on him, Sebastian grabbed a corner of the table cloth, Even the other and then pulled it off the table, bringing the wine and the drop with it. Ciel was shocked, Ivy was amazed, and Ella was smiling because she couldn't wait to see Clause's reaction when he finally looked up from his food.

And as if on cue, the man in question looked up, to see no table cloth, and to find that very thing draped over The Earl's butler's arm.. Ciel and Ivy's faces were neutral. Clauses shocked expression told the Earl he had to explain. So as Finny and Bard pulled Mey-Rin away, Ciel did just that, but lied, so to not be embarrassed by the maid's display. " There was a speck of dirt. Most unsightly, I had it removed so it would not distract us." Both girl had to hold in a laugh as the man easily bought it. " And again, you have thoroughly amazed me Lord Phantomhive, what an able butler you've acquired." " Pay him no mind," Started Ciel, " He merely acted as befits one of my servants."

" My master is correct about that, naturally. You see I am simply one hell of a butler." Ivy smiled, while The Earl looked disappointed. Ella looked up at Sebastian accusingly, for saying some thing so stupid. They all went back to there food.

* * *

><p>" That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner My Lord." Said Clause as the four sat down back in the drawing room Even stood behind Ivy as always. Clause continued, " Now then about the contract." The Earl interrupted him, " Before we discuss that, we must finish the game." "Oh, yes. I do have a pressing appointment maybe another time." You could she that Mr. Clause was extremely annoyed when the Earl once again cut him off, " Children are very demanding about there, games, you wouldn't want to make me upset." Ciel said in a mocking voice. " Well, no, no of course no. May I use you telephone."<p>

Ciel nodded yes and the lying man got up to leave. Sebastian chose that moment to appear with the tray of sweets and tea. " I've brought some tea for you and my Lord," He said to Clause. "I'll be right back." Responded Clause as he walked right by the demon butler.. Sebastian shrugged it off and toke the tray over to his master. Ciel toke a tea cup, Ivy took one as well. Ella didn't even notice Sebastian was there.

Ciel took a sip and looked disgusted. " What is this?" The earl asked Sebastian. "Out of consideration for our guest, I brought some Italian tea. Italian's drink more coffee then tea, so it's hard to find strong Italian tea. Is it not to your liking Master?" Asked Sebastian.

" No, no it is not. I don't like it at all." The next think the Earl know some one was pinching his cheek. He looked over, as much as he could, and saw Ivy looking disapprovingly at him. " Unhand me at on-" " Ciel, be nice to your butler, yes he may be under your control, but he's still a demon. And I have been to Italy before. They have almost no tea. Be glad Sebastian found any at all." Ivy interrupted.

Even, Sebastian and Ella were smirking as they watched the scene unfold. Ella spoke, " Come Sebastian,we must show this man the best Phantomhive courtesy we can." She then walked over grabbed Sebastian by the shirt collar, and pulled him out the door.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Ella walked into the basement were Mr. Clause was now talking on the phone. They both stood listing far enough away not to be seen. " I babysitting this child. Yes I've already sold of the factory, now all I have to do is pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to take more from the brat right now." Then Ella says "<em>Livate<em>" while pointing towards the door, her eyes simmering red. A weird white face appeared. Ella smirked, her eyes still red. Mr. Clause turned around, but before he could see it, Ella made it disappear.

" Um, never mind." He went right back to talking." The rest of the formality's are for you to deal with. No it'll be easy... No, he's only a child."

Ella snickered. " Ya a child with two demons and two witches on his side.

The man hung up and Ella and Sebastian walked back up to the main floor before he could see then. The walked to the front room and up the stairs and Ella said, " Since you're not a witch you might fell a small tingly felling at first." Then she muttered. " _Namasaiva Longouba._" Sebastian realized Ella was right be felt a bit tingly, but it subsided almost immediately. looked down and his eyes widened. He wasn't there. He looked at Ivy, and couldn't see her ether. He felt a hand on his shoulder. " Just because he can't see us, don't mean he can't hear us. I will be beside you at all times. OK, here he comes.

Ella muttered. " _Livate._" Clause looked at the portrait of Ciel's parents and almost fainted. Ciel's father's face looked right at him, but instead of a face it was like a white mask. Clause put an arm over his eyes, and Ella made the illusion disappear. " Impossible I'm seeing things." Clause said. Ella quickly pushed herself into Clause's mind and worked her magic in Clause's brain. She pulled up the memory of Ciel saying, Bewitched by the eyes of the dead, and made Clause hear it. Clause's eyes widened even more, if it was possible. " No that's ridiculous." He said and continued to walk up the stairs.

Ella reversed the spell on Sebastian and herself. Sebastian saw the smirk on Ella face and the twinkle in her eyes. She was enjoying this. She turned to Sebastian, " Come on Sebastian, it's your turn to freak him out." They walked after him.

They watched amused as he tried to find the Drawing room again, and couldn't. "Sebastian, face me." Said Ella. He did so and said, " This might sting a little." He eyes flared Red and she muttered. "_Calavantro._" Sebastian felt a slight throbbing in his head. He noticed Ella smile. And Sebastian knew she must have done some thing to make him terrifying to the man they were stalking.

She motioned for Sebastian to step forward. He did so and the look on Clause's face made the predator in Sebastian come out just a little. He continued to walk forward and Clause ran away from him. Ella appeared out of the darkness and smiles. They both heard screaming and Ella stopped shelooked deep in thought. And she muttered, "_Lerturate."_ Undoing the spell on Sebastian.

Sebastian then picked her up. " What are you doing." Asked Ella. " Our guest seems to bee in the basement again, and you have used so much magic I thought you might be tired." Responded The Butler. Ella nodded and Sebastian quickly took them down in front of the guest. He was crawling all all four like an animal.

Clause looked up to see two people staring down at him. Sebastian spoke. " Surely you not leaving yet. We still haven't made dessert." Ella then spoke in a mocking voice. " You've lost a leg remember, you can only move halve the number of spaces, please, sit still and make yourself comfortable." Ella smiles, but it soon turned into a menacing smirk. Mr. Clause then pushed himself through a door and shut it.

Ella couldn't help but laugh. " Out of all the doors, he goes into the kitchen. Talk about Karma." Sebastian smirked and agreed. " Yes, I suppose so." They walked slowly towards the door. Making sure there shoes clacked against the floor. When they reached the door they lowly opened it. Only to discover, the man was in the oven. Ella said in a whisper, "He's doing halve our job for us. He really is helpful, isn't he."

Sebastian nodded agreeing again. Ella walked over and tuned on the oven. Much to Sebastian's surprise. He wasn't expecting her to do some thing like that. The man screamed from inside. " Please, Please let me out."Sebastian walked over to the over and leaned down. He taunted the guest. " What an important guest we have. He couldn't even wait till dessert was out of the oven." "Oven!" Clause screamed. "You know," Ella said, joining in on the game Sebastian was playing. " There are a lot of desserts that use meat, I'm fond of all of them, are you?" She mocked well jumping up in the counter and sitting down.

Sebastian then went and closed the little window. Sealing Clause in the oven. Sebastian turned to Ella, but before he could say any thing Ella spoke. "Please don't tell Ivy, I don't want her to see this side of me. This isn't all of me. I love Ivy and Ciel. I want them to thing I'm the older sister type. Until I see fit to tell them, or I don't have a choice." Sebastian smirked. Thinking this would be the best way to black mail her. Ella knowing what he was thinking spoke again. " Sebastian, you know I can erase these memory's completely. But I'm trusting you with them. My trust is almost impossible to get. Don't under mind it." And with that she left to find Ciel and Ivy.

* * *

><p>Ciel and Ivy had been playing chess the whole time. And Ciel found Ivy a valuable opponent. They both had six pieces on the bored. " Checkmate." Ciel finally said. " Oh, I really thought I was going to bet you. I was in check, don't forget that." Ivy said. Ciel's gaze softened a little. " I won't, don't worry."<p>

Even appeared with a tray of scones and strong tea. Ivy smiles and immediately reached from a scone. She took a huge bit out of one smiled at Ciel. Ciel could help but be just a little happy, her childish kindness was refreshing, mixed with her stubbornness and wholehearted belief that she could become Ciel friend was almost nice. Ciel found himself enjoying it.

They heard a knock at the door, and Ella walked in. She looked a little tired. She slumped down in a chair beside Ciel and slowly drifted off to sleep. Ivy smiled. " Even please take Ella to her room and tuck her in." Ivy said. Even nodded, smiling ever so slightly at Ivy's innocence. He then picked up Ella bridle style and left.

Suddenly a scream cut through the night and Ciel laughed. "What an unattractive scream. Almost like a pig taken off to slaughter." He then moved his piece to the happily ever after square of the came he and Mr. Clause had been playing. Ciel slammed his piece down. " Once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."

Ciel's eyes widened as Ivy picked up the piece and squeezed it in her hands. " Yes, that's true. But it doesn't mean you can't find something better." She then left the room. With the piece still in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter. <strong>

**I have decided i will included Ciel/Ivy and Ella/Sebastian in every chapter. **

**But each chapter will probably have more one then the other. **

**I am hoping to swich between each so you can get both. But some episodes just scream one of the pairings. And i have to makee them the lead pairing of the chapter.**

**Again i hope you liked it. And I would reall, really love it if you reviewed.**

**Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**"Orange is Simple magic,"**_

_**"Red is Medium Magic,"**_

_**"Brown is Hard Magic,"**_

_**"Gray is a type of Magic that has major consequence both physically and mentally,"**_

_**" And when your eyes turn black, it means that when the spell is done, you might die. Only those with mass amounts of powerful magic, and I mean unearthly powerful magic can even try to perform this type. Without the fear of dieing, it's not certain they will die, but there is a good chance. And anyway only those with a lot of power can perform them."**_

* * *

><p>Bard hung down inspecting a chewed wire. " This wires done for." He said. " Oh, not the rat's again." Said Mey-Rin. Bard spoke again, "This is getting ridiculous. I knew there was a rat problem, but I didn't expect them to come this far out of the city." Then, out of no where two rats scurred in front of the three Phantomhive servants. Finny slowly got up and moved towards a bust, resting on a pedestal. He picked up both a throw them towards the rats. This action made the mansion shake. "Oh, guess they got away." Finny laughed. "What are you laughing for, are you trying to kill us too you idiot.?" Bard asked Finny.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in a chair with a pool stick in his lap. Ivy was sitting beside him as well as Ella. Both girls listening intently to the conversation. Having already been introduced to most of the people there, they could but names to the faces, and didn't fell to lost.<p>

" A big commotion going on out there." Said Sir Randell. " Seems your experiencing a rat problem as well." " Specking of which, how long will you let them run wild, filthy monsters." Said one of the only people the two didn't know. He was a large man, pigging out on sandwiches. " Some one should really take care of them don't you think."

"And some one will," said Lau. He's just waiting for the perfect moment." Ivy found it weird that the scantily clad girl just sat on his lap all day.

"Indeed," Started Madam Red, "He prefers to settle things with one blow." She continued looking at Ciel. " Will you pass on this turn too Lord Phantomhive," Said Madam Red. Ivy though it weird she addressed him so formally when she was his aunt. " I'll pass, it's my policy not to shot if I know that I'll miss." Said The Young Earl. The two girls had realized by know that they were taking about the newest case, and not pool. Even though it seemed like they were.

"That's fine, but when will you handle the problem?" Asked Sir Randell. " Any time you like. The rats will soon come looking for there forbidden cheese. And we hold the key to the storehouse." Ciel responded motioning to Ivy. "Even so," continued the Earl, "Locating the nest and eliminating the vermin, proves to be a tedious task. I am glad to have Ivy and Ella are on my side. They will prove useful." Ivy stared wide eyed, and a little offended. " You know Ciel, I'm right hear. I can hear every thing your saying. So you'd better stop talking about me like I'm not even here." " I concur." Said Ella. Sliding back in her comfortable chair.

Ciel ignored the two girls and continued, " Just focus on getting us a suitable reward." "You're a vaulter." Said Sir, Randell. " Sir, Randell,"Said Ivy, " I'd be careful of how you smear Earl Phantomhives name." Ella continued, "It may prove to have consequences."

"Ha, your in trouble now Randell. What now Lord Phantomhive." Said Azure Venal. " It's time to put an end to this worthless game don't you think." Responded Ciel, as he got up from his chair and walked over to the pool table. Ivy spoke up, "How soon can you secure the payment?" She asked Sir, Randell. " Tonight. I'll have it by then" He sighed.

Ciel then hopped up onto the pool table and said, " Then I send a carriage for you later. I might even send some light entertainment. How does that sound?" He then smirked when the large man said, " You've passes your turn twice and now your after them all in one go." " Ella spoke for him, "Naturally, he is a Phantomhive." " Careful. Or your greed will undo you." Said Sir, Randell to Ciel.

Ciel aimed and hit the white ball, it took down the last colored ball and the black ball with it. "Am I undone?" He asked as the black ball fell into one of the far corner's hops.

* * *

><p>Lau, Ranmou, Madam Red, Ivy, Ella, and Ciel were now sitting in room together after the other guests had left. Even standing behind his young mistress like Always. Madam Red found it interesting that the two girls always sat on each side of the Earl, as thought they were afraid he would disappear from there grasp if they didn't have eyes on him at all times.<p>

Sebastian spoke up, breaking the awkward silence, " For Tea today, we have a special Darjeeling mix to offer from from Fort de la Mason today." " Smells lovely," Started Lau, " Tea can be excellent when made well."

Sebastian poured the tea, and Ella noticed Madam Red's butler staring at Sebastian lovingly. She felt and odd felling in the pit of her stomach, that she could only pinpoint as jealousy.'Oh , great. This wouldn't end well.' She thought. " Grell," Started Madam Red, 'Oh, so his names Grell," thought Ella. Madam Red continued, " Learn some thing from Sebastian."

Grell's head hung in shame. " Yes My Lady." " I mean just look at this physique. You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city." She said as she rubbed Sebastian's back side. His hair stood on end. Even the tea cups didn't like it. Ella felt a growl rise in side her, but sub sided it with a sip of tea. " Madam Red." Said Ciel in an official tone. She stopped, much to Sebastian's pleasure.

" Oh, sorry, couldn't help it. It looked like he needed a physical, just a doctor's habit." She sang. Ciel and Ivy both looked angry.

" So do you believe the drug trafficker you after was one of your guests," Said Lau, changing the subject, must the Ciel's enjoyment. " Perhaps." Said the Earl. " Why don't you leave the examination to Lau. A rat know best were a rats nest is right." Said Madam Red. Lau responded, " I am just a tame geniue pig, dedicated to the Earl, if he instructs me not to act, I am bound to do nothing." As he said this he placed his hand on Ciel head.

" Watch it. You'd better keep you filthy paws off my darling nephew." Sid Madam Red, grabbing Ciel from Lau's reach. " You wound me. I would never paw at the Earl in his own home." Said Lau. Madam Red dropped Ciel and she yelled. " You mean you would if you were else where. Careful, your on thin ice now sir." Ivy got up and pulled Ciel to his feet. " Master?" Asked Sebastian.

Ivy and Ciel both walked into the hall and headed for Ciel's study ' The rats are here.' Thought Ciel. His servants passed him in a hurry. ' And here to' He thought again.

" Master." Ciel and Ivy turned around to face Sebastian and Even. They could have been twins. If it weren't for the eyes. Even spoke. It was rare, but some times he decided to. " For dessert I have made a deep dish apple raisin pie. Would yow two like to eat with your guests." Ivy shook her head, "Please bring it to Ciel's study." She turned around and pulled Ciel by the arm, to his study. "Certainly, My Lady." Said Even.

The servants came and circled the two demons, chasing after two rats. Sebastian grabbed them and threw them into the net Tanaka was carrying. "That's enough of that, stop playing and get back to work." Said Sebastian, while brushing off invisible dirt. Ella had now come up behind the two butlers and sighed. Seeing Ivy was no where in sight. She shrugged and looped her arm though Even's.

* * *

><p>Ciel and Ivy made it to the Earl's study. " Finally, peace ad quiet." Said Ivy. But just then. Two hand reached out and grabbed the two children. Placing chloroform over there mouths before they could call for their demons.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian, Even and Ella were at Ciel's study. Sebastian knocked. There was no answer. "Young Master? Young Master?" He slowly opened the door only to find a trashed study. " Oh, this is terrible. The refreshments will be ruined." Said Sebastian. He then felt a hand come up and smack the back of his head. He turned around to see a very angry Ella. " That's all you have to say. The refreshments will be ruined. My almost-baby-sister is missing." Sebastian sighed. " She's a witch. So we have nothing to worry about." Replied Sebastian. Ella looked down in shame. " Ya, about that. I always thought that ether me or Even would be with her, so I only taught her defense spells. God, I was so stupid."<p>

"Well we'll just have to find them before something happens to them." Said Sebastian, as he wheeled the cart back to the kitchen with two reluctant people following him.

* * *

><p><strong>At highly guarded mansion.<strong>

" The policemen of England's underworld. The nobles that have done the Royal Family's dirty work for generations. They queen's Guard Dog and Panther. Tasked of disposing with any one that disagrees with her. Just how many nick names do you two have. And how many family's have you two crushed. Ciel Phantomhive and Ivy Crawford."

The two children were bond with leather ropes and were now sitting side by side leaning against a wall. Ciel was a little beaten up, but Ivy was unharmed. " I thought it was you. Azure Venal. You shame your family." Said Ciel.

" Come now, my little Lord Phantomhive. We wouldn't want any thing to happen to this little lady friend of yours." Said Azure as he walked forward and grabbed Ivy by her hair. She grunted in pain as he dragged her forward. And pulled her so she was sitting on the large desk behind him. He continued, "Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here. You English have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of our so we have to think out side the box. So we came up will a drug trade."

"The pharmacy act of 1868 made opium a restricted substance. It is the queens decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who seal them." Said Ciel. Azure sighed. " You know, this is why I hate all you English men, it's the Queen this, the Queen that, you speak about her like she is your own mother. You line your pockets and act like your better then the rest of us. But really. We are just the same. Why can't we get along?" Asked Azure Venal. Ciel responded. " I've left orders about your key, when I don't come back. My servants will make sure the police get it. I'm sorry, but I have no interest in getting along with some one like you."

Azure stood up. He walked over to Ivy and forcefully grabbed her chin, making her face towards him. "Maybe you little lady friend would like to get along with me. We could have a lot of fun together." Ciel's eyes widened. Azure's hands traveled up Ivy's body And she shivered in disgust. Azure kissed her neck and Ciel growled. Azure smirked and continued to kissed her neck. He began to travel down to her collar bone. And his hands tightened around her waste. Ciel eyes widened even more as he looked at the scene and a boiling anger pooled inside him.

Just about when Azure Venal looked like he was getting into it, Ivy kneed him in the stomach. Azure bent over fro the pain and shock of it. Once he got up he grabbed Ivy by the hair and slammed her into the wall beside Ciel. " You little whore. I'll have fun with you." Said Azure.

Ciel noticed there was blood coming from were her head hit the wall, and she was shacking a little. Ivy moved beside Ciel and curled up beside him. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"Where is the key. I have my people posted all around you mansion. If you don't tell me were the key is, your servants will start dieing one by one." Azure said. Ciel smirked. " Then I hope your minions know how to fetch." Azure punched Ciel in the face. Sending him down. Ivy gasped. " Did you hear that," Said Azure into the telephone. " The time for talk is over." And he slammed the telephone down.

* * *

><p>Sebastian, Even and Ella we walking down the hallway. " Of, course Sebastian's still holding the damn pie." Muttered Ella. Before Sebastian could answer Mey-Rin came running down the hall yelling, " Sebastian, Sebastian, I found a letter, yes I did." " Addressed to whom?" Sebastian asked. "To the servant of the Earl of Phantomhive." Mey-Rin answered.<p>

Sebastian sensed someone watching him, as did the other two. The looked in that direction and saw a man, hiding in the bushes. " Ella chuckled. " We saw him so easily he must be bad at his job." Even agreed, as did Sebastian.

Mey-Rin finally made it to the three, only to trip over her two feet and land right on Sebastian. A shot came fling through the air. Even and Ella didn't flinch as it shattered the window and the vase, but missed it's target, Sebastian. The pie flew through the air. And Sebastian caught it perfectly. " Mey-Rin, the letter please." Sebastian said. " Letter?" Asked Mey-Rin, only to realize seconds later what he meant. " Oh, the letter." She handed Sebastian the letter and Even help her up."

Sebastian read the letter with Ella looking over his shoulder, "If you want to return you Master safely then come to, Nova Garden Bethnal Green as soon as possible." OK," started Ella, " I have seen some pretty messed up letters, but this person had horrible hand writing." Sebastian chuckled, " Yes your right."

Madam Red, Grell, Lau, Ranmou, Finny and Bard came walking down the hall. " Sebastian!" Finny said " Is everything alright?" Ciel's Aunt asked. " Sorry for the noise, and yes everything is fine My Lady. Nothing's wrong please don't concern yourself." Madam Red looked skeptical. " Nothing, are you sure?" Sebastian didn't answer he only said, " Every one, Even, Ella and I have business to attend to, please excuse us." Sebastian the walked up to Bard and handed him the pie while saying, " Please take care of this." And the three walked away. Bard turned around and said, " So by take car, you mean we can eat it?" But the three were already gone.

* * *

><p>The car drove along the dirt road. One man was driving while the other was talking into a phone. " Sorry we missed." " What do you mean you missed, I never should have hired scum like you. Just get back here." said Azure Venal. " Um, sir, somethings off, I see some thing." " Oh, did you see a bear in the woods?" Said Azure Venal while laughing, but his response was only screaming. " What is it, did some one find you, talk to me." " Speed it up." Said one of the men. " There...Coming...Closer." Said one of the men in the car.<p>

Ella, Sebastian and Even were running after the car, hidden by the fog. Ella pushed her way into Even's mind and said, " If I get shot, or some thing like that, you know what to do." Even looked over to her and nodded.

" I've had enough of there games already." Said Azure Venal. " No good, it's here." Said one of the men. And then there was a lot of screaming. And the car crashed. Azure Venal gasped.

* * *

><p>"Um, hello, what happened." Said Venal. Ciel laughed, " it looks like our game of fetch is over." He said. Venal started at him , anger flaring up inside him. " Why you." He moved to punch him. Ivy jumped in front, taking the beating. 'Ciel could have easily broken a bone, good thing I'm waring a corset. They really do come in handy.' Thought Ivy as Venal picked up the phone again. Ivy now had her back to the wall. Ciel was facing her. They were inches apart, and he made her fell safe.<p>

* * *

><p>" Some one better pick up or I will kill you." Said Venal. " Hello." Answered Sebastian. " Who's this?" Asked Venal. " Pardon me, but we represent the Phantomhive and Crawford Household. I was wondering if our Master's were there?" Asked Sebastian. Venal was frozen with fear. " Woof." Responded the two young people. " Very good. We will be there to pick you up momentarily." And then the line went dead.<p>

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone." Said Sebastian. Who just happened to be the only think holding two people from plummeting to there doom. Ella and Even were standing on the ground. Watching with amazement shinning in their eyes. " Now there are a few things I'd like to ask you about if that's all right. First, how do you work for." Then men didn't answer. " I'm not the most patient man." Said Sebastian. Ella stepped forward and leaded on the car. " And wee all remember what happened to Humpty-Dumpty don't we." The men nodded and the one with black hair spoke up. " Our employers is Azure Venal he has a hide out close to the city. It's in the East End."

Sebastian stood up and Ella moved away from the car. The man looked desperate and called, "We just work for him." " But of course," Responded Sebastian, " Sorry to interrupt. Have a safe trip." With that he jumped down off the car and tossed them there telephone back. They slowly plummeted over the edge. Sebastian turned away from the edge of the cliff, and walked forward. Even appeared at his left, Ella at his right. "Oh, dear look how late it's gotten." Behind him the car exploded. Ella went to hit Sebastian on the head, but stopped. She sighed, " Now's not the time for this. Let's go save Ciel and Ivy." The others nodded and they all took off.

* * *

><p>" Are we sure nothings wrong?" Asked Madam Red to Lau. " If that butler says every things alright, I'm inclined to believe him. He's been in the Earl's servous so long. And there seems to be an unshakable bound between them." " So long. But Sebastian only arrived two years ago that's not much time at all." Said Madam Red. " Oh, my memory seems to have slipped, what do you think Ranmou." Ranmou looked a little clueless, and Madam Red said, " Useless."<p>

* * *

><p>"Listen up, these two brat's have help on the way. Tighten security, make sure not so much as a rat gets in." Yelled Azure Venal. The three they were trying to keep out stood just out side the gate. "Oh, dear, this is unfortunate." Said Sebastian. Ella took both there hands. Her eyes burning Red. "No one, and I mean no one, is going to keep me from my Ivy." She closed her eyes and muttered, " <em>Blackmerld Flradtou Normatwa<em>." And they were suddenly on the steps.

" What a lovely home you have." Said Sebastian." Ella sighed . She had been wishing to quickly take them out. But Sebastian always wants attention doesn't he. " Hey, who are you people?" Asked a man that had a gun trained at him. " Oh, I'm sorry. We represent the Phantomhive a Crawford household."

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, we need Sebastian here. Were did he go now?" Asked Mey-Rin. " I want to know too." Said Finny. "I don't care were he is or what he's doing. All I care about is the pie. Does take care of it mean we can eat it. I Have To Know." Finny spoke next. I'm sure just one bit would be OK." " No Finny. " Started Bad. " You know Sebastian. If we eat some thing we aren't supposed to he'll bake us into his next pie." " You need to calm yourself down. A nice refreshing drink of milk will help." " Milk, like that will help me." Said Bardroy. " Milk is an important part of your diet. It will help you grow strong bones, yes it will."<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian, Even and Ella stood surrounded by died bodies. They each had there own style. Sebastian twisted there necks. Even ripped there heads off, and Ella would light them on fire. And nether one of them had a speck of blood on them. " Five Thirty-Four, it's getting late." Said Sebastian. "Then we'd better get going." Sebastian turned around but Ella grabbed his arm. "I've used a lot of magic already. And there are at least sixty more on the other side of that door. I think I'll stay here." Sebastian nodded, and he and Even opened the door.<p>

Almost right after they were shot at. Sebastian lifted his tray. Blocking them all. Then a down pour. Sebastian and Even ran for the table. Each picking up the dishes on each side and throwing them at one of the humans. " Call in the boys in the west tower, we need to rip these basters apart." Said on of the shooters. " Oh, an entire swarm of rats. I won't get any were at this rate." Said Sebastian.

* * *

><p>" I don't care. Finny get the silver." Said Bard. Finny jumped up and ran over to the cupboard were the silver was kept. He opened it and looked shocked. " There not here." Said Finny. Bard walked over and looked inside. " Well, were did they go?" He asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian jumped into the air, knifes flinging out of his jacked. The same with Even, except with forks. They throw them, each embedding in a different attackers head.<p>

"Oh dear that took longer them I thought." Said Sebastian. Ella walked in and headed up the stairs. She called for the two demon's. "Come on, we don't have all day."

* * *

><p>Azure Venal stood shaking as the foot steps come closer. The door was pushed open. "We have come to retrieve our Master's." Said Even. Azure Venal lowered his gun. " Is this a joke," He started. "I was expecting giants. And all I get is two dandy's in tailcoats and a teenage girl. Who are you guys any why. No way you just servants." " No your right. We're simply just one hell of a team." Said Sebastian. Ella smirked. While staring her two favorite people tied up and pushed against a wall.<p>

" Ha, it doesn't matter any way. I have no intention of challenging you. No yet." H e grabbed Ivy pushing her on the ground. He put his foot on her throat. And then he grabbed Ciel and aimed a gun at his temple. " Were is the key?" Asked Venal. Sebastian reached into his pocket. "Right here." Just as he said that shots came flying at them. The three fell on the floor. " Ella!" Cried Ivy. Only to have a food shoved harder on to her throat. She felt tears well up, but she pushed them down.

" Ha, Ha, There was no way I was going up against Lord Phantomhive, lord of game and Ivy Crawford, lady of death without a tromp card hidden. I've damaged the goods a little bit, but that's alright. I bet you'll fetch a fine price, you have so many enemies, I doubt you'll be alive much longer. But you Lady Crawford. I think I'll keep you." Said Venal. " Enough," Started Ciel. " I'm tired of playing around. How much longer are you going to play dead." " Not to long." Said Sebastian. Evan quickly sat up. He pulled of his gloves and coughed up the bullets dropping them. He then cut his wrist and stood up. "Guns are so much more affitant, they they used to be. They can fire so many more bullets."

Even walked over and stood over Ella's lifeless body. He held up his wrist and let a few dropped drip into Ella's mouth. "Holy Hell, being dead is so not fun." Said Ella as she gasped for breath. Sebastian, for some reason. Felt relieve spread through him. But ignored it and said. " I believe you'll be wanting these back. He flew through the air. Throwing bullets into the man's brains. Even helped Ella up, and they all faced the man holding Ciel and Ivy captive. He was shaking, and he had this wild look in his eyes.

" What a mean thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat." Said Sebastian. Ella came up behind him and said. " You could have avoided that idiot. And you could have avoided me dieing." Sebastian turned and gripped her by the shoulders tightly. " If I could have stopped you dieing I would have. I had no idea they were there." Ella nodded like an innocent child and Sebastian whipped back around. "You two look so much like a helpless children. All bound up like that. But I suppose that's appropriate." Sebastian said while taking a step forward.

"If-f-f-f you come any closer I'll shoot him." Said Venal. " Can we move this along." Said Ciel. "But if I come any closer he'll kill you." Replied Sebastian. "Well then, " Started Ciel, " Are you saying you want to break the contract?" " No of course not, I remain your faithful servant." Said Sebastian. Placing a hand over his heart. " What the hell kind of answers are you talking about?" Asked Venal frantically. Every one ignored him. " Master, you know what you must do." Ciel nodded and looked at Ivy. " I order you, Save us." Said Ciel and Ivy together. "No, it's Over." Screamed Venal. He pulled the trigger and slammed his foot down. He looked at Ciel. He turned his head to look at him. Venal's eyes widened. He looked down. Ivy wasn't there. No she was across the room in Even's arm's.

"Are you looking for this?" Asked Sebastian as he held the bullet in Venal's face. He then dropped it I Venal's pocket. Ella twirled her finger her eyes flashing orange. Azure Venal's arm twisted completely around multiple times.

He fell to the ground moaning in pain. Sebastian picked up Ciel and started towards the door. "No wait. If you work for me, I'll pay you, two, no twenty times what he does." Screamed Venal to Sebastian. Sebastian turned around and ripped off the bonds holding Ciel, and sat him in a purple just like Even had done with Ivy moments earlier. So now the two were sitting side by side. Ivy wrapped her hand around Ciel's arm and clung to him. Like if she didn't she was shatter into a million pieces.

Ivy P.O.V.

Ciel will protect me. I know he will. I saw how scared he was when I got beaten by that stupid Venal.

**Flash Back**

_Ciel. Ciel. Ciel. I love you eye color. There like the blue ruby you wear on your thumb. I stared him in the face. I had just been beaten. I could tell Ciel felt like it was his fault. " Ciel, I chose to do that. I chose to jump in front of you." I whispered. " I know, it's just. You shouldn't have to be here in the first place. I should have protected you. And not let it get this far." Ciel whispered back to me. His voice was different. It was soothing. I smiled and close my eyes. I moved so I felt his forehead against mine. _

_" Ciel, I know you will always do your best to protect me." I opened my eyes then, " But some things are out of our control." I whispered, hoping I had comforted him. He smiled ever so slightly, but I soon became a grimace. I spoke again, still whispering, " Remember what Sebastian said. There coming for us." _

_Then out of no where some one grabbed my hair. And yanked it hard. I yelped. I looked up to see Venal staring right at me. " You little whore. Does getting beat up turn you on. Well I'll help you with that." he slammed me onto the desk. I saw him undoing his belt. " Unhand her." I heard Ciel yell. Venal smirked wickedly. He redid his belt and pulled me so I was sitting on the edge of the desk again. "Oh, so does this bother the little Lord Phantomhive." I heard him say. I also heard Ciel growl again. Venal laughed. I felt his hang travel under my skirt and to my thigh. He began to rub circles there. I whimpered. _

_"Ha, just pretend I'm your little Lord Phantomhive. I be you'll like that."Said Venal "Unhand her, or I swear, you'll regret this for the rest of your life." Ciel said_

_Then a man came running though the doors. He said, " The enemies have breached the front doors." " Damn it." I heard Venal say as he once again flung me at the wall. I hit it hard again, hard enough to draw more blood and make me dizzy. I was in the same potion as before. Ciel stared at me with concern. I had to look away. I felt disgusting, and like I didn't have the right to look Ciel in the face any more. Just then I heard clacking against the floor, and Venal pulling out his weapon._

**End Of Flash Back**

Still Ivy P.O.V.

I saw Even pick me up and every thing went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in bed. I was dark out and I was in my night gown. I had been having a night mare. I got out of bed and walked to my door. When I opened it Even was standing across the hall staring right at me. I could help but smile. " Are you going some where, My Lady?" Even asked. I nodded. " I want to go for a walk. I might not be back. Don't worry I'll call for you if I'm in trouble.<p>

I brushed past him and walked down the hall. I found myself stopping at Ciel's door. I opened it lightly and stepped in. Ciel was laying in bed fast asleep. I crept over to Ciel and shook him lightly. Then again a little harder. He murmured some thing and rolled over. I shook him again but really hard this time. Ciel's eyes opened and he yawned. " It's can't be morning yet Sebastian." He said. But then he looked over at me and his gaze softened ever so slightly. Yet I felt as though I was in heaven. Odd.

"Yes Ivy?" I looked down at the floor embarrassed. He coughed, waiting for an answer. " I had a night mare, and I was wondering if I could sleep in your room to night." I felt my cheeks get warm. I looked up expecting him to be looking at me disapprovingly, but he had a light blush on his cheeks to. I smiled. Gaining my confidence. " Well Ivy I don't thi-" I ignored him and ran to the other side of the bed. I then pushed aside the covers and crawled in. The blush growing hotter by the second. " Hey what do you think your doing?" Asked Ciel. I did responded. I only wrapped my armed around his waist and placed my head on his stomach.

I could fell his cool skin though his night gown and it felt good against my heated cheeks. He sighed. Knowing he wasn't going to win, and made himself comfortable. I felt my breathing even out and my heart beat go back to normal. The night mares seemed like a recent past and I felt his armed hesitantly snake around my shoulders. And the last thing I felt was a soft kiss he placed on my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey<strong>

**I hope you liked it.**

**I just want you to know, that it will be a long time before Sebastian admits to having feelings for Ella. Even though it's going to be obvious to everyone else.**

**Review if you would. **

**Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT**

** Hey. I was in the middle of my last chapter. And my computer crashed. I lost EVERYTHING. I'm a little depressed. So I might not be able to have the chapter up for awhile because I have to start from scratch. I'm known for working on more then one chapter at a time so same for my other story Sanity is Over Rated- Criminal Minds. Or Another Demon Another Master- Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Depends on which story your reading this from. **

**Sorry.**

**Your writer**


	13. Chapter 13

_**"Orange is Simple magic,"**_

_**"Red is Medium Magic,"**_

_**"Brown is Hard Magic,"**_

_**"Gray is a type of Magic that has major consequence both physically and mentally,"**_

_**" And when your eyes turn black, it means that when the spell is done, you might die. Only those with mass amounts of powerful magic, and I mean unearthly powerful magic can even try to perform this type. Without the fear of dieing, it's not certain they will die, but there is a good chance. And anyway only those with a lot of power can perform them."**_

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Grell as he road a tea cart all the way through the hall way and into the dinning room. He then split hot tea on Finny who was now jumping around yelling "Hot, Hot, Hot."<p>

"Oh," Grell started. "I am so, sorry. Let me clean that up for you." he grabbed a napkin but ended up bringing the how table cloth with him. Ciel and Ivy sighed. And Ella laughed just a bit. Ivy and Ciel looked at each other in distaste for Grell. But soon that became recognition, and they looked away. And Ella couldn't help but be reminded of this morning.

**Flash Back**

_Ella, Even and Sebastian were delivering tea to Ciel. They knocked a couple of times. Ella was getting impatient. "Oh, I hope he hasn't been kidnapped again." She said. Sebastian sighed and opened the door. The sight made them shocked. Sebastian's eye's widened. And Even looked a little mad. While Ella was doing everything not to laugh. _

_Ciel had his arm around Ivy and Ivy had her her resting on Ciel's chest. They were both asleep, but they didn't look like they were going to let go of each other anytime soon. Sebastian walked over to the curtains and pushed them aside. The blazing sun came shining through. Ivy grumbled, then sat up and stretched. Ciel yawned and did the same. _

_They opened there eyes, and realized that they had been caught. They both blushed and Ivy got out of the large bed. She was looking down, her hair covering her face. But, as expected, both of them recovered quickly and Ivy, Ella and Even left the room to continue with the daily routine._

**End of Flash Back**

"Master, why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?" Asked Bard. Ciel sighed again and said, " It didn't seem like a bad idea."

**Flash Back**

"Oh, Ciel darling. I have a problem. Grell is hopelessly incompetent. Could you do me a tiny favor and have Sebastian train him to be a decent butler. Can't refuse you favorite aunt can you?" Asked Madam Red

**End Of Flash Back**

**"**I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never thought I would be too." Said Ciel. And the next thing he knew. He felt a hand hit the bad of his head. His eyes widened as he turned around, to see Ivy. "Me and Ella do this to people we believe are being rude." She shrugged nonchalantly like that explained everything, and sat back down. Ella smirked and leaned back.

The three Phantomhive servants glared at Grell, "I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble. I simply don't know how to apologize enough. What, that's it. The only thing I can do now is die. I will atone with my death." Said Grell as he held a long knife to his neck. The three servants were freaking out, and Bard yelled, " Hey hold on a second." Yelled Bard, Mey-Rin also spoke, "Should we take the knife away?"

Sebastian appeared and put he hand on Grell's shoulder, " Now, Now, there's no need for that. Just think of the mess you'd make. It would take hours to clean up all of the blood." he said. Grell then looked upon him with praise.

" You now. If I wasn't so tired right now, you'd be felling a slap on the back of you head." Said Ella to Sebastian. Sebastian turned her way, "My Lady, I am so sorry to make you angry, I deeply apologize." Even turned to Grell and said, " What I'd like to know is why you'd think it was OK to serve the master's such weak tea. Now watch me. A spoon full for every person and one more for flavor. Finally add have a pint of boiling water and let in steep until dark." All the servants were writing it down. But Ella didn't think Grell got any of it. He was to busy staring at Sebastian to care.

Sebastian then served the three sitting at the table. They all took a drink of it and nodded in approval. " Master are you almost ready? I have the carriage waiting in the front drive now." Said Sebastian. "Fine." Was Ciel's only response.

Sebastian then turned to the servants. "As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, do you understand." They nodded. He then turned to Grell. " Grell, why don't you just sit there and relax for awhile. Oh and if you do decided to seek out your eternal rest place do so outside. And try not to make a mess." This time Sebastian did get hit on the head. And it was annoying him he couldn't tell when she was doing it.

* * *

><p>Ella, Ivy and Ciel got out of the carriage only to hear a young boy yelling, "Get you paper here, all the latest news. Prostitute mysteriously murdered." They ignored it for now and entered the shop for Ciel's new Cain. But Ella and Ivy never made it that far. The instead went across the street to a clothing store.<p>

They had only been there two minute but Ivy had fallen in love with a light green dress with dark green embroidery to look like lilies. And it was done magnificently. Ella was interested in dress with a dark blue top and black ruffle skirt.

They each payed for there dresses, handed them to Even, and left the store. Only to came face to face with a very irritated Ciel. " I have better things to do then chase you around all day. Don't do running off." He said while walking away from them down the street towards the carriage.

"That ridiculous strength of Finny's is a menus. How can you accidentally break a walking stick. It's a pain to special order a now one." Said Ciel. " Yes, it's a pity to go through all that trouble. You haven't even had a growth spurt in years." Replied Sebastian. Ivy smiled and Ella chuckled a bit. While Even just looked a little annoyed that he would so forwardly insult his master. "And speaking of trouble. I don't know ow well Grell is going to work out. We should stay away for to long." Continued Sebastian.

* * *

><p>"The Fun-tom company, the maker of toys and confections has grown rapidly in the last three years. And the state testifys to the company's prosperity. The manor is magnificent. Don't you think?" Asked Grell while he was trimming a small tree out side the manor. "You know, it's only been around for about two years now." Replied Bard. "oh, but it looks so stately and dignified." Responded Grell.<p>

"Of course it does, that was the intention." Grell turned around to see the real Tanaka standing behind him. He jumped and squealed, landing on the ground. " Look it's the real Tanaka." Said Finnian. " We haven't seen him in ages." Added Mey-Rin.

"This manor was build to be an exact replica of the manor before it. To the chips in the pillars to the creaks in the walls." Said Tanaka. Identical?" Asked Grell. " The original Phantomhive Manor burned down three years ago. The entire estate was in golfed in flames." Answered Tanaka.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ciel And Ivy were sitting in the carriage. Even And Sebastian were driving, and Ella had gotten out awhile ago to ride on the top. Ivy was still worried about her. But see noticed Ciel far away gaze, and a deep sadness in his gripping dark ocean blue eyes. She sighed. Her eyes flashed Red and see held out a single blue rose to Ciel. It was the same color of his eye.<p>

Ciel took the rose from her and stared at it. Ivy's eyes flashed Red again and another Rose appeared. But this rose was the silvery color of her eye. Ciel picked it out of her hand and continued to star out the window, with the roses laying across his lap.

Now Ella was sitting on the roof of the carriage. And Sebastian was pretty much at his breaking point." I know a song that gets on every body's nerves, every body's nerves, every body's nerves I know a song that gets on every body's nerves, and this is how it goes." She and been singing that the hole time see had been up there. Even looked like it didn't irritate him at all. But that was because he had gotten used to it.

Once they reached Ciel Manor they got out of the carriage. And walked towards the door. Sebastian and Even opened to to doors. Ciel and Ivy looked shocked. Ella just leaned on Even fro support. The two butlers looked confused and looked into the Mansion. Both looked shocked then annoyed, that really, really, irritated.

The three other servants came running out of the salon. Bard was waring a nurses out fit. Finny was waring a bunny outfit and Mey-Rin still looked like a maid. The knelled in front of Sebastian, spazzing and asking for help. Sebastian intervened. " What is going on here. And why are you all dressed like lunatics?" He asked. "She's insane." Said Bard. "How's insane?" Asked Even. But before the could answer, they heard a chocking sound coming from the salon.

Ciel, Ivy, Ella, Even and Sebastian peaked inside the salon, to see Grell being hung by a rope. Ciel walked in and said, " Sebastian, get him down from there." " Yes, Sir." He responded. He moved to get him down, but a girl come whizzing past him. " CCCCCCIIIIIIEEEELLLLL." She yelled. " Oh, I have missed you so much, you darling boy." She yelled. "Elizabeth, what a surprise." Elizabeth was about to hug him again when she noticed Ivy.

She ran and hugged her instead. " Oh, I have a surprise for you." She said in an excited squeak. She motioned for the door behind her, and out walked a boy, about Ciel's age. He had dark brown hair, and light green eyes. He was waring a goofy grin.

Just at the mere sight of him Ivy sighed. " Hello Peter. Why are you here." He chuckled, " Now is that anyway to talk to you fiance." Ciel looked at Peter with a glare. But it was stopped when Elizabeth hugged him again. " Peter and I decided we were going to throw, a ball." " A Ball?" Yelled Ivy and Ciel.

Peter picked Ivy up in a bridle stride. " I picked out the perfect dress for you. It's your favorite. Purple. I shall take you to your room." Ciel heard Ivy yell, " Put me down. And how the hell do you know were my room is any way." As the left the room. He would have left, if not for a certain blood slowly choking him. " I have the perfect outfit for you to Ciel. I hope you ware it. Please, Please, Please." Ciel sighed, but before he said any thing, Ella said, " Lizzie, can I borrow Ciel, he has paper work." And before she could respond Ciel and Ella were out the door.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in his office. Ivy and Ella sat facing him. They were all in a bad mood. For different reasons. Ciel found Lizzie annoying and wanted her gone. Ivy hated her dress. And Ella hated pink.<p>

Sebastian and Even couldn't help but be amused at there discomfort. " Can't you just give her some tea and sent her away?" Asked Ciel. " No My Lord. The young lady requested a dance. You can not refuse her." Replied Sebastian. " I agree with this one. No matter how much I want to kick Peter out, we are betrothed, and I have to be nice." Added Ivy.

Ciel sighed and looked down at some paper work. " Wait a second, I've never seen you dance before and we used to go to a lot of the same balls." Said Ivy. Ciel stiffened. Ella's eyes widened. " You can dance, right?" She asked.

Ciel sighed. " I have no time to learn to dance. I have more important things to do." Sebastian lends down with a piece of Orchard Fruit Cake , my lord, dancing in an important part in any nobles life. If you turn down to may invitations because you can't dance, your social reputation will plummet." " Fine, stop the lecture. Call me in a private tutor or some thing, Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rod-kinds should work well enough." Instructed Ciel. Sebastian looked at his watch and sighed. " We do not have the time to call you in a tutor my lord there is only one option. Ivy must teach you." "Huh?" She asked. Hoping she had heard wrong.

" I do remember you at some of the balls my master and I attended. You posses dance skills and are the only person here that could teach him." Ivy sighed, knowing it was true. She grabbed Ciel and pulled him out from behind the desk and into the open space in his office.

Ella slipped out and walked toward her room. She when to her closet and picked out the dress she had bought earlier. Then she combed her shoulder length brown hair with light brown and blonde and put in a pair of silver studs. She walked to the window and became lost. She closed her eyes and just felt the wind wrap around her.

"Ella. Ella. ELLA." Screamed some one, snapping Ella out of her daze. " She looked over at Ivy. " Oh, sorry." She said. Ivy laughed, " Your not sorry at all." Ella smiled at this.

"So, do you want me to help you with your dress?" Ella asked. Ivy sighed. " Yep." Ivy pulled out the purple dress and Ella help her put in it on. It was a one sleeved dress. The skirt was so ruffed you couldn't tell were one ruffle ended and another began. Ella pulled Ivy's hair into a high pony tail and then gave Ivy a small amount of lip gloss on her lips. The both slipped ion a part of simple black high heels shoes and left to go down stairs.

When they went down stair they saw a crying Lizzie. " What did we miss?" Ivy whispered to Ella. " No idea." She whispered back.

When Lizzie saw Ivy and smiled. " Ivy, Ivy, Peter told me you can sing really well, can you please, please sing for me." Ivy sighed knowing she didn't have a choice. Ella disappears and reappeared with a guitar case. Ivy walked down the stairs, guitar in hand, and sat in the chair Even had placed in front of the stairs only moments ago. Ella waled over to the piano in the corner beside Ivy. Ivy sighed, pulled out her guitar and started.

(Taylor Swift, Last Kiss)

_**I still remember the look on your face**_  
><em><strong>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<strong>_  
><em><strong>The words that you whispered<strong>_  
><em><strong>For just us to know<strong>_  
><em><strong>You told me you loved me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So why did you go away?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Away<strong>_

_**I do recall now the smell of the rain**_  
><em><strong>Fresh on the pavement<strong>_  
><em><strong>I ran off the plane<strong>_  
><em><strong>That July 9th<strong>_  
><em><strong>The beat of your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>It jumps through your shirt<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can still feel your arms<strong>_

_**But now I'll go sit on the floor**_  
><em><strong>Wearing your clothes<strong>_  
><em><strong>All that I know is<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know how to be something you miss<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never thought we'd have a last kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your name, forever the name on my lips<strong>_

_**I do remember the swing of your step**_  
><em><strong>The life of the party, you're showing off again<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I roll my eyes and then<strong>_  
><em><strong>You pull me in<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not much for dancing<strong>_  
><em><strong>But for you I did<strong>_

_**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**_  
><em><strong>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<strong>_  
><em><strong>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<strong>_

_**And I'll go sit on the floor**_  
><em><strong>Wearing your clothes<strong>_  
><em><strong>All that I know is<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know how to be something you miss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your name, forever the name on my lips<strong>_

_**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**_  
><em><strong>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hope it's nice where you are<strong>_

_**And I hope the sun shines**_  
><em><strong>And it's a beautiful day<strong>_  
><em><strong>And something reminds you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You wish you had stayed<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can plan for a change in weather and time<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I never planned on you changing your mind<strong>_

_**So I'll go sit on the floor**_  
><em><strong>Wearing your clothes<strong>_  
><em><strong>All that I know is<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know how to be something you miss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your name, forever the name on my lips<strong>_

_**Just like our last kiss**_  
><em><strong>Forever the name on my lips<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever the name on my lips<strong>_

_**Just like our last**_

After she stopped there was a silence. And then cheering erupted. Lizzie jumped on Ivy. And Ivy had just enough time to get the guitar out of the way. A violin sounded and Lizzie grabbed Ciel and they danced. Soon after Peter and Ivy were dancing as well. Even joined in on his violin and Ella with the piano. They played all night.

* * *

><p>Once it was dark and Lizzie was a sleep, the ball finally ended. The young girl was loaded into the carriage and Grell was instructed to take her home.<p>

Ciel was in his office fast asleep. And Ivy saw him she chuckled softly. She decided she'd play a mind game. She she got her guitar and sat on the desk beside him.

(Taylor swift, Jump then Fall)

**_I like the way you sound in the morning_**  
><strong><em>We're on the phone and without a warning<em>**  
><strong><em>I realize your laugh is the best sound<em>**  
><strong><em>I have ever heard<em>**

**_I like the way I can't keep my focus_**  
><strong><em>I watch you talk, you didn't notice<em>**  
><strong><em>I hear the words but all I can think is<em>**  
><strong><em>We should be together<em>**  
><strong><em>Every time you smile, I smile<em>**  
><strong><em>And every time you shine, I'll shine for you<em>**

**_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_**  
><strong><em>Don't be afraid to<em>**  
><strong><em>Jump then fall<em>**  
><strong><em>Jump then fall into me<em>**  
><strong><em>Be there, never gonna leave you<em>**  
><strong><em>Say that you wanna be with me too<em>**  
><strong><em>So I'm a stay through it all<em>**  
><strong><em>So jump then fall<em>**

**_I like the way your hair falls in your face_**  
><strong><em>You got the keys to me<em>**  
><strong><em>I love each freckle on your face, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>I've never been so wrapped up, honey<em>**  
><strong><em>I like the way you're everything I ever wanted<em>**

**_I had time to think it oh, over_**  
><strong><em>And all I can say is come closer<em>**  
><strong><em>Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause Every time you smile, I smile<em>**  
><strong><em>And every time you shine, I'll shine for you<em>**

**_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_**  
><strong><em>Don't be afraid to<em>**  
><strong><em>Jump then fall<em>**  
><strong><em>Jump then fall into me<em>**  
><strong><em>Be there, never gonna leave you<em>**  
><strong><em>Say that you wanna be with me too<em>**  
><strong><em>So I'm a stay through it all<em>**  
><strong><em>So jump then fall<em>**

**_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_**  
><strong><em>I'll catch you, I'll catch you<em>**  
><strong><em>And people say things that bring you to your knees<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll catch you<em>**  
><strong><em>The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'll hold you through the night until you smile<em>**

**_Whoa oh, I need you baby_**  
><strong><em>Don't be afraid, please<em>**  
><strong><em>Jump then fall<em>**  
><strong><em>Jump then fall into me<em>**  
><strong><em>Be there, never gonna leave you<em>**  
><strong><em>Say that you wanna be with me too<em>**  
><strong><em>So I'm a stay through it all<em>**  
><strong><em>So jump then fall<em>**  
><strong><em>Jump then fall baby<em>**  
><strong><em>Jump then fall into me, into me<em>**

**_Every time you smile, I smile_**  
><strong><em>And every time you shine, I shine<em>**  
><strong><em>And every time you're here<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby I'll show you, I'll show you<em>**  
><strong><em>You can Jump then fall, jump then fall<em>**  
><strong><em>Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah<em>**

She stopped. And just sat in the moonlight that was streaming through Ciel's office's window. She heard Ciel mutter some thing and steer, so she high tailed it out of his office and back into the security of her room.

Ciel looked around, knowing Ivy wouldn't be there but was silently hopping she would be. He walked to his room to discover Sebastian already there. Sebastian dressed him in his night cloths. Ciel made the move to rub the ring on his thumb, only to remember in wasn't there. Her sighed. Sebastian knelt down and toke to earl's hand. When he released his and the Earls saw the shining blue diamond.

Meanwhile Ivy and Ella were sitting on Ella bed eating chocolate cookies Ella had poofed up from a bakery. If Even found they would be died. She they sneaked as quietly as possible until Ivy fell a sleep. Ella sighed and picked her up. Taking her to her own room. She tucked her in and returned to her room for another sleepless night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: If you haven't watch all of season one. There is a spoiler about undertaker in this episode.**

Ciel and Sebastian drove up to Ciel's town house. Ciel stepped out of the carriage and walked towards the door. Which Sebastian dutifully opened.

" I hate this, there are two many people in London." Ciel said as he stepped into the house.

" Don't be so sad Ciel, it's London. There are so many shops and new places to explore." Came a voice, Ciel turned to see Ivy leaning on the door frame that led to the kitchen, in what Ciel had found to be Ivy's favorite dress. The one she wore when they weren't at parity's or had business guests over.

It was a light purple dress that hung to her angles. And went to her elbows, were it flared out. There was a white bow tied around her stomach. It was loose but still tight enough to pull the dress to her. With white flats.

Ella came up behind her waring her favorite dress as well. It was dark green, with white stitching spiraling up the dress. And a pair of black flats.

Ciel, realizing he had been staring looked away, and started up the stairs, with Sebastian, Ella, Ivy and Even in tow.

"It might be nice to get away from the manor. It away from those four at least." Sigh Sebastian. Even raised an eyebrow. He had sensed the people upstairs, and he was sure Sebastian had to. He must have been teasing his master. Getting he hopes up.

Ivy sighed. " I kind of like them. There nice." Ciel looked at her like she was crazy. Then he abruptly stopped.

"Why are you here anyway. We solved the case a while ago, so there is no need for you to be around me. And how did you find this address anyway?"

"One, the Queen asked me to handle this case with you. And Two. I have a demon butler. They can do everything." Ivy answered. Ella smiled and rubbed Ivy's hair like she was a 5 year old. But Ivy didn't seem to mind, because she continued up the stairs.

Ciel and Sebastian followed. Even opened the door. Only to reveal and extremely messy room. Every one sweat dropped.

"Goodness, where do they keep the tea in this house?"

"I couldn't find it ether."

"Madame Red. Lau. Why are you hear?"

"Ciel you're hear early."

"Yep", Ivy cut in. "Were going to work together to catch a murderer." She called out.

They all moved down into the dinning room, because it was tea time. Sebastian brought Ciel tea as well as something to eat, the same with Even, and Grell. Ella and Ivy sat on ether side of Ciel. Some thing they found they did often.

"He struck again. Another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in White Chapel. These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented." Ciel said.

Sebastian spoke next, "The most resent victim was a woman named Maryann Nickles. It appears a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition."

"The murders distinguished style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press. Jack the Ripper." Ciel said.

"A frightening name ah." Lau said.

"And that's why I'm here early. I hurrying in to town to check out the situation for myself." Said Ciel.

"And that's why were here at all. I mean it's not like I'm Ciel's stalker or anything. So we just have to catch the stupid dude, so you now. He's caught and all. And so more people don't get murdered." Ivy said. Ella laughed slightly in her head. Because she had asked Even to fined all of Ciel's addresses, before the Queen had asked her to do this.

"But, do you think you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Asked Lau

"What do you mean." Said Ciel. But it came out like more of a threat then a question.

"The sight of the body is sure to be horrific, and one could only imagine the stanch." Lau had now gotten up and was walking toward Ciel as he talked. " Blood and gore everywhere. Surely it would be more then enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing?" he asked as he reached out for Ciel. "You're just a young boy after all."

" I am the head of the Phantomhives, in service to my Queen, don't ask foolish questions"

"You're right so sorry." Said Lau. But there was no sincerity there.

Soon, Madame Red, Grell Lau, Ciel, Sebastian, Ivy, Ella, and Even were in front of the building were the murder took place.

Only Ciel and Sebastian walked up the the inspector in front of the door. Truthfully Ivy was just to lazy, and had been really tired lately. She had been practicing a lot of magic, and it does ware you out.

Ivy P.O.V.

I am so tired. Stupid Ella. Making me practice so much.

_That's not nice Ivy._

What the hell are you doing in my head?

_I've been in you head all morning, why do you think I've been so quiet._

You're so mean. My head, mead MY HEAD.

_OK, just don't scream so loud._

Ella's voice disappeared from my head. I looked over at her to see her wincing slightly. Was I really that loud. Anyway that's not the issue.

Ciel and Sebastian walked back to us. Ciel didn't even seem fazed. Even though they had refused his request. Poor Ciel.

We all fell in line behind him. I shivered. I was getting weird vibes from this Grell person. I know Ella could fell it to. They were sore of like the vibes Sebastian and Even gave off, but different some how.

Ya I could fell vibes. Vibes are another way to say the felling the Aura gives off. I can't see Aura's yet. But Ella can. I can only fell them.

Madam Red was also giving off a strange felling. Not even close to Grell's. I wouldn't have caught it if it hadn't been for Ella's training.

Maybe Ella isn't so stupid after all.

End of Ivy P.O.V.

They were now in front of the Undertaker's.

A huge smile broke out on Ella's usually blank face. The girl ran into the shop. And shut the door behind her. Leaving a very confused group behind her.

"So, were are we?" Asked Lau.

"You don't know. Then what was all that about?" Madam Red asked.

"It's a funeral parlor run by and acquaintance of my Lord's, and apparently Ella to."

"The Undertaker." Said Madam Red, reading the large sign above the shop. Sebastian dutifully opened the door for the group. And they all walked it. Sebastian closed the door behind them.

Ella was no were to be seen. Actually. The shop was empty.

Meanwhile with Ella.

Ella was in the back room. She was going through all the dusty books and antiques until she found it. It was a hard cover book. With a weird black and white jewel in the middle. With a clear glass for the rest of the cover. When you looked in the the glass, you weren't looking into the book. No, it looked like you were staring into black fog. The fog would move and you would se something, but you couldn't be sure of what it was, because the fog would swallow it up again.

Ella smiled. But not the sweet, kind smiles, Ivy and everyone that knew her was used to. But a cruel, heartless smile. And her eyes were a startling demonic red.

She was about to open the book when she hears laughter coming from the main room of the shop. She sighed. Her eyes once again calm icy blue. She set the book down and made her way to the front room.

She was walking slowly, not wanting to really go, but maybe just a little curious. It took a while, because she had been in the back, but she made it. She pushed the door open the reveal Undertaker poking and podding at Ciel. Ella sighed and made her way over to sit on a coffin.

"There will be more slain I'm certain. Sadistic killer's like this on don't stop until somebody makes them." Undertaker started walking toward Ella, but stopped and turned back to Ciel.\

"Can you stop him. Can you sniff him out. Like a good little guard dog."

"I am bound by the honor of my family, I eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to. By any means I find necessary."

The group got up to leave after more disusing. "Ella aren't you coming?" Asked Ivy, after noticing her friend wasn't getting up.

"No I'm going t stay here awhile. Just go on ahead. I'll be back at the manor soon." Ella said. With a sweet look in her eye.

"OK, if you're sure." Responded Ivy. When Ella nodded, I shrugged and walked out. When the carriage drove of, Ella sighed. The smile dropping from her face.

"I never expected you to do this. Last time I saw you it was about 157 years ago. In Italy. You were murdering any poor soul who got near you." Said Undertaker.

"Ha, you saying poor soul. When did a Grim Reaper start felling sorry for the soul's he collects." Ella said. Her voice had a edge.

"Oh, come now Lilith. No need to be snippy."

"I have every right to be. I'm the ruler of Hell. Learn your place." Ella stated.

"The human's call you the Devil. Satan. Lucifer." The undertaker laughed.

"Ha. Stupid mortals. My name is Lilith Sativola Daman. Not the silly names they made up. And I'm not some 10 foot tall monster. I look human. But I am a shape shifter. I've been hiding my demonic aura with magic. And Sebastian hadn't yet noticed. Even, my cousin, an I have been having a fun time here in Earth. And I think Even becoming soft. He always was. But I need that book. It's mine anyway. I gave it to you for safe keeping."

"Of course you can have it back. But not before you tell me why you're acting like a human."

"Fine. Sebastian, as his name is now, is the reason. The bastard will pay. For everything he's done. I'll show him what I really am."

"Well, I always did think you were the type for revenge. But what about that Ivy girl."

"I actually like her. To tell you the truth. I think we could be good friend. And I intend to be a human a while longer. So maybe we can." Ella, or Lilith, shrugged.

"I'll go get that book." Said Undertaker. As he left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ivy: Emi does own Black Butler, or any of the characters. Only Ella, Even, and Me. **

Ella had poof-ed back to Ivy's manor, after she had gotten the book.

"Hello cousin. I have the book. But I think I'll enjoy playing human for awhile longer." Ella said to Even.

Even laughed. "You always did like to plan things perfectly."

Ella smiled. "I'm going to go see Ivy." She said as she entered the mansion. She walked up the stairs and came to Ivy's room. She entered without knocking.

Ivy was sprawled out in bed. And her room was a mess of dresses and ribbons.

"OK, what's going on here." Ella asked.

"Ella, thank god your here. I need you help. You see. We're going to infiltrate this party. And I have to look different, because I'm going to be bate with Ciel. So please help me." Ivy cried.

Ella sighed. "Come here, and lets see what I can do."

* * *

><p>When Ella was done the two looked completely different.<p>

Ivy's hair was in a french braid. And was now a fiery orange. Her once gray eyes were a piercing green. She was wearing an off the shoulder emerald green dress with a ruffle shirt. And green flats.

Ella, also had fiery hair, but was a little darker with mixes of orange and deep red, and it was slightly longer too. It was done up, but some pieces of hair fell out and cupped her face in soft ringlets. She was wearing a deep blue dress that tied around her neck and left her back and shoulders bare. It had a split on her left leg that came up mid-thigh. And there were sparkles all around the dress. And she was wearing knee length, high heeled leather boots. And with her pale skin, she looked almost like a goddess. Ella smirked.

'Now this is my kinds style.' Ella thought.

The two. Happy with there disguises, left for Ciel's manor.

* * *

><p>About three hours later they finally got there.<p>

'Ha. I didn't pick this disguise for no reason. Just wait till you see me Sebastian.' Ella thought.

The two got inside to see Ciel dresses like a girl. Wearing a pick dress with black lace. And a hat that covered his eyes. Madame Red, Grell and Lau were there two.

"Even. Put this on. Right now." Madame red said. She shoved an outfit into his hand. He bowed and left. Just like a good butler should.

Sebastian come down the stairs wearing an expensive looking suit., and spy-ed Ella. "Lilith?" He whispered amazed.

Ella smirked on the inside. But pretended she couldn't here him.

"Sebastian, do you like the disguises?" She asked, as he reach the bottom.

Sebastian nodded stiffly. But Ella could sense the disappointment. She sneered on the inside. He had no right to be disappointed after what he did.

Even came out wearing a tutor's suit.

Soon they all fit into one carriage and left.

* * *

><p>"The Viscount Druid. Also known as Alistair Chambers. He graduated from medical school, but never went into practice. Lately he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes of these same parties, are secret gatherings." Explained Sebastian.<p>

"I've heard he's into black magic. And those occult sorts of things."Said Madam Red.

"So you're suspicions are that he's holding these parties so he can preform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes." Said Lau.

"Tonight is the last party of the season. Which means this is our last chance." Said Ciel.

They walking into the party and Madame red explained the plan.

"Ciel will be my niece, visiting from the country. And Even will be Ciel's tutor."

"And why do I have to play a girl?" Complained Ciel.

"Because I don't want to do it alone. So suck it up." Said Ivy.

"Anyway. Ella, and Ivy will be my my friends, children visiting from France. And Sebastian will be Ella's fiance." Said Madame Red.

"I have no problems with that." Said Ella in a perfect french ascent. "But it seems Sebastian will have to be very invested in is fiance tonight. Because I seem to have caught the eyes of practically every man here." Ella smirked.

And it was true. And for some reason Sebastian was some what annoyed. "Well then. I've have to be very attentive, as to make sure you haven't been stolen away." Said Sebastian in a seductive tone. But Ella seemed unaffected.

Sebastian put the hand on the small of Ella's back. Ella suppressed a shudder on contact.

'Damn it.' Ella thought.

Sebastian swept Ella into the throng of chatting, happy noblemen and women.

Soon a waltz started. And before anyone could ask Ella to dance. Sebastian and lead her to the dance floor.

They started to dance.

"Ella. How was it that you and Ivy meet?" Sebastian asked. Ella smiled. He always had wanted to talk while dancing.

"Well it was simple. It was about a year and a half ago. I meet Ivy at a party. I saw her. And sensed her magic. It was acting up. It's common for magic to do the, when not properly controlled. So I walked up to her. I also knew she had a demon butler. I could sense it. So I simple told her I knew she had magic, and she asked me to teacher her. And we became friends from there."

I sighed. It had been fun meeting her. But I had duties to do. So I'd have to leave soon.

We continued to dance. And Ella was almost having...fun. And even Sebastian was enjoying himself.

The song soon stopped and the crowd clapped. But Sebastian's eyes widened. He then disappeared, completely unnoticed. And reappeared with a large, rectangular box. As he passed Ella he handed her a black mask that only covered her eyes, there were also three white feathers on it , and sparkles on the rim. Ella sighed. And made sure no one was looking. And she changed her dress using magic. It was now black with white lace at the bottom. And the sleeved flared out and dangled from her elbows. But she kept the shoes. She just loved them.

Ella put on the mask. When she turned around, Sebastian was standing in front of a little girl with blond ping tails. Oh, God. It was the weird happy little girl.

She noticed Sebastian was also wearing a mask. And he had swords. Creepy.

And every eye was on them. 'I like it'. Ella though. She a a bit narcissistic. What demon wasn't.

The crowd gasped, as Sebastian set the metal, box, thing, down.

"Lady's and Gentle man. This evening's magic show will now begin." Sebastian turned to Lau.

"Excuse me sir. Would you kindly assist me."

"Assist you? Certainly." Lau answered.

"A normal cabinet. Once my assistant and I have climbed inside, shut it tightly and and bind it with these chains. Then simply run it through with these swords."

Sebastian then took my hand, and we stepped into the box.

"We will emerge perfectly unharmed. This is no mere trick or illusion. Prepare for a performance of true magic."

Sebastian then shut the door. And Ella heard the chains bind around the cabinet. Ella's eyes flashed orange.

"I don't intend on dieing today. So I think we'll be fine."She said. Sebastian smirked.

The first knife came in. And went right through them. Ella smiled.

Soon the knifes came all in. And even though they couldn't get hurt. Ella moved closer to Sebastian. Until she was right in his face.

She then kissed him. His lips were soft and inviting. Sebastian moved forward and pulled her to him. Ella bit his lip. And Sebastian suppressed a gasp. Well. He always was a masochistic.*

Ella broke apart as the chains fell.

Ella and Sebastian exited. The crown gasped and then cheered. Lau, Sebastian and Ella, bowed.

"Sebastian, Ella, you were amazing." Said Madame Red.

"Indeed. For a moment there I'd worried I'd killed you."

"I didn't this you'd aim strait for our heads. Anyone else would have died." Said Sebastian.

"So what's the trick to it anyway?" Asked Lau.

"You stabbed him that many times without knowing?" Yelled Madame Red.

"Like I said. There were no tricks or illusions. Only magic." Replied Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Ivy P.O.V.<p>

The last thing I remember was walking into a room with Mr. Creeper and then, nothing. UGGGG. What happened.

I then felt it. My hands and feet were bound. Damn it. Well this sucks. I could get us out. But I don't really know what exacltly was going on so. I don't want to try anything to soon.

I felt something move beside me. Ciel! He had been there with me. He must be tied up to. Well this keeps getting better and better. And now are butlers are going to turn into magic bunnies and sail to the moon right when we need them.

I sighed . And then I heard Mr. Creepers voice.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for. To nights grown jewels."

I heard some sort of sheet move. And light streamed into the bottom of the scarf n front of my eyes. They must be showing us to people. He really is a pig.

"I sure they'd make a lovely decoration. Or sweet little pets. You can keep them whole and healthy. Or sell them for parts if you'd like to. They both have different eyes colors, but that just makes them the perfect set. And prized set for a collector. The biding will begin momentarily."

So a black market auction. So that's it. Well. To bad for them.

I felt my blindfold being removed, and I looked over at Ciel.

"Even." I said. Right when Ciel ordered Sebastian to save us.

The candles went out. Which was slightly freaky. And there was screaming and such. Just like I had guessed there would be.

Ella walked up to us and her eyes flashed orange. And the cage turned to ash. So cool. I'll get her to teach me that. She then cut through the ropes on both of us with a knife she had. No idea were she got that. But it didn't really matter.

They lights turned back on some how, because the whole place was being lit with candles. And Sebastian and Even were there, looking like they took a calming evening stroll, and hadn't just punched out an entire room of people.

Ciel got up and walked down and in front of M. Creeper. And said something, but I wasn't paying attention. Because for some reason. Ella seemed different. Stronger. And slightly, like Sebastian ad Even. But I had to be imagining it.

Even came over and bowed.

"We should be on our way." He said simply. I nodded and he picked me up. I noticed Ella's eyes were red. She was preforming magic. But what type.

But I knew when she was able to keep up with the demon's and not get itred on the way back to Ciel's. I wanted to learn that spell to.

When we got back, I collapsed in bed, and fell asleep right away.

* * *

><p>I woke up to sun in my face. I sat up, to see Ella instead of Even. This happened sometime. But it hadn't been lately. I smiled.<p>

"Morning sleepy head. You're hair's a mess, might I add." Ella laughed. She always seemed more at ease around me, then other people. "Oh, and I already picked out you're outfit so put it on." She said.

Ella was wearing a white dress that had a light blue silk band around the middle. And white flats. It was simple. But she looked gorgeous.

I pulled on a comfortable green dress with black lace, and a random pair of flats. I put my hair into a high pony tail. Only to find it was back to normal. And when I looked at Ella. Her's was to. And it was short again.

We walked, our arms linked down the stairs, only to see Madam Red and Lau rush into the mansion. They had gone home yesterday. Why were they back so soon?

We followed them and they took us to Ciel surprisingly. Ciel was eating breakfast, and having tea when the to barged into his room, us following.

"What's the meaning of this?" Asked Ciel.

"Look at this newspaper My Lord." Said Lau, as he handed Ciel something. And the next thing I know Ciel pounded his hand on the table. He stared down at the newspaper like he though that his stare could burn holes through it.

"Jack the ripper killed again last night. So-" But I tuned out. Mr. Creeper wasn't out man. People had been murdered because I couldn't catch him. Damn it. This isn't going to happen again. I will catch you Jack the Ripper. Even if I have to kill you. You won't escape me next time.

***I was so thinking about when Angela wiped him in that episode. He had t be a masochist.**

**Emi: Anyway. Hope you liked it. And I'll give you something to think about. It's very important.**

**Reviews = Love**

**Love = Inspiration**

**Inspiration = Faster Chapters! **


End file.
